Big Green Tractor
by Shortbritches85
Summary: Bella is left all alone to run her families farm/ranch. She encounters Edward broken down on the side of the road with a flat tire; and he is looking for a job.
1. Chance Encounter

Author's Note: This is going to be a fairly basic story with Bella and Edward natural reactions to one another. This is my first fic so please review and let me know if I should keep going, I promise longer chapters to come just let me know. Please R&R.

Special thanks to my girl Stormy1180 for helping with some of the plot that will be happening in this story.

Disclaimer: SM owns everything but a very hot, sweaty, shirtless, tractor driving Edward.

**BPOV**

This was supposed to be my summer. I had just turned 22 years old. I should have been married or at least dating someone at this point in my life, but sadly I was all alone running a farm/ranch all by myself. I'm not complaining about the work, it's just that it's a lot of work for one person to do on their own. I mean I usually have help during harvest, but the rest of the time I'm on my own, unless; of course it has to do with my animals. When it comes to them I have Jasper Whitlocks help to look after them. He is the best veterinarian around. And to top it all off it was harvest time again and it takes at least two people for a harvest to run as smoothly as possible.

I lost my father last year to a heart attack and I have been so lonely ever since he passed on. He was too young to die and leave me here all alone to try and make this work, but his will stated that I inherit the farm/ranch and find someone dependable to help me run it. So that was exactly what I was planning on doing. I was going to go to the closest town and put an ad in the paper and in stores for a hard working, dependable farm hand that had some experience with animals at least.

Now where may you ask is my mother, well if I had a clue I'd let you know. She ran off on her own when I was only five stating that she couldn't stand to be in the country any longer in this very small area of Oklahoma. I'm not really upset that she is gone, but I do wonder every now and then how she is holding up.

That's where I am headed right now, into the town I so rarely go to just to find a bit of help. I stopped by the local feed store first and was immediately accosted by Mr. Hackler the manager. He wanted to know what was going on, he is worse than a gossiping old woman. I explained quite clearly that I just wanted to leave a help wanted ad for some help on their corkboard. After leaving the store I quickly made the rounds and left to go set up everything I would need to get done in time for harvest to start. I figured I had about a week before I needed to start cutting and I had six fields that I had to get done.

On my way back to the house I saw a pickup on the side of the road with a blown tire and it looked as though the man that was stranded didn't have a jack. I know it's not very responsible of me to just pull over and help a stranger but I felt a certain pull to help him. I pulled my truck to the side of the road behind the other vehicle and hopped out to see what I could do to help.

When I opened my mouth to speak the only thing that came out was stuttering. This man before me was a god. He had gorgeous, bronze hair, well defined muscle, well over six foot tall, and he was just breathtakingly beautiful all around. "Excuse me sir, do you need some help here?" I asked somewhat timidly afraid only now that I was actually out of my lust-induced haze.

He turned around and smirked at me, looking at me as if I had a chance at changing a tire when he could not. "Actually, I just need a jack if you have one?" He asked me in the most smooth, velvety voice I had ever heard.

"I do have a jack that you can borrow and may I ask where it is you're headed, I've never seen you around here before?" I hoped that I wasn't prying for too much information since I hardly knew the man at all; well technically I knew nothing about him. "Oh, and by the way I'm Bella Swan."

"Well, Bella Swan that is a beautiful name and very fitting for a beautiful girl, my name is Edward Masen and I was actually on my way to see you. I had been to town asking if there were any farm hands needed in the area and they said that you were desperately looking for some help."

I couldn't believe my luck I had just stumbled upon the most amazing creature to ever grace this earth and he was here looking for me, well for a job. If I could have done back flips I would have. Instead, after he finished with his tire I told him to follow me home.

The whole drive home all I could think of was all of the dirty things I wanted to do to him and him to me. This is going to be an interesting experience. I could care less if he knew how to drive a tractor tell the difference between the front and back of a horse; he had the job hands down.

I know that I am very plain looking, but maybe just maybe there may be hope for me at last. I mean not once in my lifetime have I ever even kissed a guy and now I might have a chance at something real here. When I shook his hand before we left I felt an electric shock go up my arms, I have never felt anything so amazing in all of my life. When I was around him it felt like we were the only two in the world and it was like he completed me. Now that I am away from him I feel like I have this huge whole inside of me that needs to be filled. It is so strange. I don't know if I am even going to be able to work with him around he is just so perfect looking.

We finally made the drive back to my farm and I parked my truck and got out. He parked his right behind mine. When he got out all I could do was stare at him.


	2. Getting the Rundown

**AN: Okay everyone I know that this is starting out kind of slow, but it needs to for Edward to understand everything that is being asked of him in this story. He has never worked on a farm before or taken care of any animals for that matter, so this is very new for him. Bella has to teach him how to drive the tractor and what to do to help out, as well as with the animals. If anyone has any questions just PM me and I'll be glad to get back to you as soon as possible. I am also going to try and post one chapter a week maybe more if I am able.**

**Thanks to everyone that added this story to their favorites, alerts, and reviewed you won't be disappointed. A very special thanks to my best friend Stormy1180 she is my muse and inspiration. LOL She also said that I should keep going with the story and see how it turns out this is my first time writing one, so I hope that it goes well for you and me.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything, unfortunately; I just want them to get dirty. Also, the title of the story is from the song by Jason Aldean.**

**EPOV**

I finally got the tire changed and gave the jack back to Bella. She told me to just follow her to the farm and that we could go over everything once we got there. I have never worked on a farm before so this should be really interesting, but maybe once she finds out that I have no clue what I'm doing she won't want me to stay. I really hope that doesn't happen there is just something about her that gets to me in a strange way. I couldn't for the life of me understand how such a beautiful woman was running a farm/ranch all by herself. Shouldn't she have a boyfriend, finance, husband, friend, or parent to help her out? I guess that I will find out the answer to that question when we get there. It kind of made me mad to an extreme that she was all alone, what if something happened to her out here all alone by herself?

The sun was high in the sky when we reached the house. We pulled our trucks into the drive and got out and she told me to follow her to the house. She had been talking for a while and I hadn't heard a word she had said I was to enamored watching her mouth move, finally I shook my head and heard what she was talking about. "Well, this is the house, kitchen to the right, living room to the left, the bedrooms and bathroom are upstairs. Yours will be the door on the left. My room is on the right and the bathroom is right in the middle; with doors leading directly into the bathroom from the bedroom." She was blushing all the while she explained about the bathroom and I thought it was just beautiful on her.

After she gave me a tour of the house she told me to grab my bags and go ahead and take them into the house and up to my room and then she would show me the rest of the farm and ranch. She said that some of it wasn't visible from here and that we would have to take Four Wheelers or horses to get to the rest. I quickly said that we should take the Four Wheelers, because they would be more fun; but in reality I was scared to death of getting on a 1,300lb animal.

We finally made it out of the house and we walked down to what she said was barn 1 of 3. I was a little shocked this barn was huge and if this was any indication of what I was getting myself into, I was in trouble.

She led me into the first barn and at first all I noticed was the smell. It smelled like shit, literally. There were horses, pigs, and sheep in the barn. I saw that each of the animals feed were stored in different areas of the barn. She had them separated for easier feeding it would seem.

"Well, these are my horses," she said softly. "Emmett and Rosalie are the best breeding stock I have ever seen. They go at it all the time and drop baby after baby for me. I sell the babies, they are all pure breed Appaloosas so they sell for quite a bit, actually Rosalie should be dropping her next one any day now. These two are the horniest fucking horses I have ever seen."

"Wow", that's all I could think to say at the moment. I was waiting for her to ask me what I knew about all this shit and she just keeps telling what is going on. I just hope that she will let me stay here; there is just something about her that makes me want to be around her all the time.

"This barn is nice I guess that the animals can all go in and out as they wish?" It was an obvious question but I figured I would ask it anyways.

"Yes," she replied, "they are able to come and go as they please and it lets them have fresh air and exercise. Usually the horses are out to pasture, but with her being so close to dropping I need her up here in case anything goes wrong."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Hmmm…..what have I gotten myself into here? I don't know how to help a horse have a baby.

"So, are you okay with everything so far?" She asked it very quietly, almost nervously; like she was afraid that I was going to run away.

"Actually, it's a bit overwhelming. I mean I have never worked on a farm or around animals before. You would have to teach me everything that I would need to do, but I understand if you don't want to waste your time with me. I'm sure that there are plenty of people around here that know what they are doing and would be glad to help you out."

"No!" She replied quickly. "Please stay, I don't mind teaching you how to do all of this, I mean everyone has to start somewhere. I haven't always known how to drive the combine or tractors or even take care of the animals, but I learned and after you learn it's hard to forget."

"If you are sure, I'll stay, in fact I'd like nothing better than to stay here." I gave her a very big smile after saying that and she started blushing such a gorgeous shade of red, I just wanted to reach out and stroke her face.

"Well shall we move on to the next barn?" I nodded my head in the affirmative and we traipsed on down the gravel road until we reached barn 2 of 3.

This barn is huge; I'm guessing it must house the heavy equipment. We stepped inside and Bella flipped on the lights so that we would be able to see better. I was wrong though. This barn had a lot of stuff in it but none of it was the heavy machinery. This barn was filled with smaller machinery, tools, medicine, a wash bay, and a bathroom.

I was able to figure out on my own what most of the things in this barn were for, so Bella didn't have to go into intricate details. Most of the stuff was tools that were obviously used to work on the machines and vehicles. The medicine was for the animals if they needed it; the wash bay was for cleaning the vehicles and grease off of the engines. The bathroom well, I wasn't sure what it was for, but I could only guess.

We left that barn and went on to barn 3 or 3, but before we made it all the way we were accosted by two huge Siberian Huskies. They both jumped on my and caused me to fall hard onto my ass. They proceeded to lick the shit out of me before Bella could call them off.

"Sorry about them, they are just overly friendly with people. This is Jake and Leah they are my watch dogs I guess you could call them, although they are way too friendly to be in the least intimidating. Jake is the gray, black, white, and brown one and also the biggest of the two. Leah is all gray with brilliant blue eyes and is about to have a litter of puppies. This will be the first litter that they have had they are both only 2 years old so they aren't very old at all."

"Well, at least you have guard dogs, I guess." I smiled at her and I swear to god her breath hitched when I did and she started blushing a beautiful rose color. All I could think about at that moment was grabbing her and kissing the hell out of her, but she probably wouldn't take that too well considering we have only known each other for about 2 hours. She is just so unbelievably beautiful. I love that she can take care of herself and everything on the farm. She is an amazing woman. I would be very lucky to have someone like her, but maybe one day; just not today.

_It would be a little forward of you to ask her out considering you will be living with her while you're working for her, don't you think?_

Fuck! My conscious sucks! I'll figure it out and soon. I realized then that she had been just standing there staring at me for quite a while, whilst I was zoned out in Bella land. We both blushed when we realized that we had been staring at one-another for an immeasurable amount of time.

After we cleared our heads she led me to the next to last barn. She informed me that this barn housed the combine, tractors, and grain carts. We didn't spend much time in there, she said I could learn how to operated the machinery another day; and for now we were going to go have some fun and get to know each other better.


	3. Having a Little Bit Too Much Fun

**Okay, so I know that it is going slow right now, but reviews would really make me happy! The quicker I get reviews the quicker I will update and the sooner limes and lemons will occur. I want to thank everyone that has added this story to their favorites and that has reviewed, I promise that the story will start to pick up and the plot will thicken. I don't know which point of view I will write most of the story in, but for a little while I think I'll keep it in EPOV, but I might alternate between POV's each chapter or switch during the chapters. **

**Once again thanks so much to Stormy1180 for helping keep me centered and with the ideas for the plot of this story!!! Love you lots girl!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything; I just make the characters get dirty!!**

**Warning: Lime ahead or is it a lemon??**

**EPOV**

Wow! That's the only way that I can describe everything Bella has shown me today. I know that I will be able to pick everything up fairly quickly, I mean people do this all the time; and if they can do it so can I. She said that we were going to go have a little bit of fun for a while before we had to start evening chores and my mind immediately went to the gutter.

_Yes! We are going to get to play with Bella!! Maybe she'll let us touch her boobies!_

Seriously when did my conscious deicide to have split-personalities? One minute it's telling me not to make a move and the next it is all for me going for it. I am so confused right now. Well, I think that I will have to go with my conscious's new outlook on things. I just have to grow some balls and ask her if she would like to go to town and have dinner with me this evening, I can do that it's a simple gesture, right?

While I was thinking of the things I should or shouldn't be doing to Bella she had been walking to another barn, this one was the smallest of all the barns, but looked to be the newest.

"Well, here we are!" She said it in an excited and happy tone. "This is where all the fun takes place on the farm." She led the way inside and flipped a switch and I was immediately speechless.

This place was amazing! There was a black felted pool table in the far north corner of the barn. It even had black chalk to go with it. The pool balls were all black and white. I started sensing a theme here. I looked to the west side of the barn and noticed that there was a full length bar that ran along the wall, with just about every liquor one could want or need. The east end of the barn had video games galore set-up. She had a 52" Plasma screen TV set-up with a Wii, XBOX 360, and a Playstation 3. She had Guitar Hero and Rock Band for each of the different game consoles and shelves and shelves of games for each, as well.

There was also a very large, comfortable looking, sofa sitting in the middle of the room to give people the opportunity to sit and see everything at once. It was like I just landed in my own personal heaven. I have a beautiful girl, all the liquor I could ever want, pool, and video games. Maybe I am dead and just don't realize it yet.

"So, what do you think of my fun house?" Bella asked me with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"I would have to say I just died and went to heaven," I laughed quietly.

"What would you like to do first?" She seemed to be thinking something embarrassing because she started blushing profusely at the question. Maybe her conscious and mine aren't too far apart.

"Ummm……that's a tough one, but I think that I'm going to have to go with a drinking game while we play pool." Hopefully if I get a drink or two in me that will make my balls grow enough to ask her out to dinner or something along those lines.

"Ok, what's your poison?" She asked as she moved over to the bar and started getting shot glasses out.

"I'll have to go with an oldie but a goodie, how about some Jack Daniels?" I replied in a very sarcastic, deep, voice.

She started laughing so hard I thought she would burst and I realized that I loved the sound of her laughter it just made everything that much better in my life. It made me happy to see her happy. I realized I was still rooted to my spot by the door of the barn when she came over and grabbed my hand to lead towards the bar.

As soon as her hand touched mine there was a sharp, electrical charge that coursed from my hand up my arm and straight to my heart. My eyes got wide and I looked over to see Bella looking the same way. She released my hand quickly and the electrical charge immediately went away. We stood there staring at each other for an immeasurable amount of time before she reached out and grabbed my hand again. The same thing happened again. The electric current went straight to my heart and I felt better than I had in a very long time, if ever.

"Bella do you feel that? That pull that when you let go of my hand was trying to move us together? I know you feel the current that runs through your body when we touch as well, what does it mean? I have never felt so at peace before as when we touched."

"I…I…I don't know Edward. I mean I felt something there but I cannot describe what it is. I just have to be near you now. I don't understand it. I don't know what to think about it either, so let's just go have a few drinks, play pool and see how the rest of the day takes us. Is that okay with you? Maybe if we drink enough we will come up with a plausible reason for what we are feeling right now at this moment."

I quickly agreed with her and set about racking the balls for a game of pool.

It had been about 2 hours now that we had been playing and both of us were completely shit-faced. I was slurring my words so bad even I didn't know what I was trying to say and Bella had taken her shirt off. Which I did not mind in the least. I went and sat down on the sofa and hoped that maybe I could start to think more clearly, but my conscious had other ideas.

_Make out with her Edward, you know how good it felt to just touch, just go up there and grab her and kiss her._

So being the drunken ass that I am I walked over to Bella and started to kiss her with renewed vigor. She responded immediately and my cock bounced to life in my jeans. Here I was kissing Bella who was only in a Bra and cut-off shorts, no wonder my cock had a mind of its own. Slowly Bella pulled away from me and pushed me back down on the couch. What she did next I was definitely not expecting. She started doing a strip tease to "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.

She started by kicking off her boots and then she shimmied her shorts down her long as hell legs. I'm pretty sure I was drooling by this point. When I looked back up at her she had already removed her bra and her perfect tits were just inches from my face, so what other choice did I have but to reach out and pull her towards me and suck on her tits for all it was worth.

I pulled her onto my lap where she proceeded to rid me of my shirt. She made a move to unbutton my pants but I stopped her, why I don't know; but I did.

"Bella we really shouldn't we are both drunk and I don't want us to regret this." I pleaded with her.

"You may be drunk, but I know exactly what I want Mr. Cullen" She winked at me. She fucking winked at me.

Well hell when in Rome do what they do right? So I shifted her off of me and removed my pants and boxers. She just stood there staring at my now extremely hard, throbbing cock and licking her lips. She removed her underwear next and fuck me but she was completely bare down there. I had to taste her right the fuck now. I grabbed her and laid her down on the sofa and positioned myself between her thighs and went straight for the Promised Land. I bit and sucked on her clit with all the force that I could muster, she started writhing and squirming above me so I knew I must have been doing something right. After she had gotten completely aroused I forcefully stuck two fingers into her dripping pussy. Damn she was tight. I hope I fit is the only thought that crossed my mind in that moment.

"Faster…..harder……oh God….more Edward more.!!" Bella screamed.

So I bit her clit one last time and she came hard around my fingers. I quickly cleaned up all of her juices not wanting to waste any of that precious liquid. I moved up her body and kissed her with all that I had in me.

"Bella are you sure about this?"I asked and I just prayed that she said yes.

"Edward if you don't fuck me right this instant I'll take charge and fuck you!" Wow!! That was one hellva reply. So I did what the lady asked. I slowly slid my cock up and down her wet folds and then lined it up at her entrance. Slowly I pushed my head in and I almost came right then and there, she was just so tight and warm and fuck it felt good. I finished pushing the rest of the way in and realized that I had just hit her barrier. FUCK! She is still a virgin.

"Bella, are you sure you want me to continue, you're still a virgin, love? She nodded her head quickly.

"Yes, Edward I want you to be my first please!!" How could I deny her request to that.

"This may hurt a little bit at first Bella, but I'll try to do it quickly to get it out of the way, so that all you will feel and remember is the pleasure." I leaned down and captured her lips with mine and continued to thrust the rest of the way into her. A soft whimper left her mouth and I just kissed her all the harder to help her forget the pain that she was feeling right now.

After a while she started writhing beneath me, so I took that as my cue to move. I started thrusting into her with long, slow strokes.

"Faster…..harder…Oh God Edward!" I complied by speeding up my progress and I started pounding into her ruthlessly. She was moaning and screaming my name by this point and it just turned me on even more, if that was even possible.

"I'm….I'm…coming….Jesus I'm coming. EDWARD!!! Seconds after she reached her climax I allowed myself to come as well. I laid my weight down on top of her and kissed her forehead, nose, and mouth slowly taking all of her in. She just smiled up at me _and_ then started frowning.

"Did you use a condom?" She asked quickly and in a bit of a panic.

"Fuck, no I didn't. Are you not on birth control?" I prayed she was on birth control. "I'm clean if that's what your worried about."

"No, I'm not on birth control, I've never even been kissed or had a boyfriend." She said this in such a way that my heart broke for her.

"Don't worry love, whatever happens I'm here now and you are going to become my whole world. If you are pregnant we will deal with it and also, would you be my girlfriend?

She wiped her tear-streaked face off and looked up at me with the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen. "Yes, yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, but you don't think it's too soon right, I mean we only just met today?"

"I don't see any reason why today is better than any other day, yeah so we are moving a little fast in our relationship, but I know deep down that you are it for me and I hope that you feel the same way. When we touch there is this spark that goes straight to my heart, I cannot deny it. I know it's entirely too soon to say this but………

"What the fuck is going on here?" came a male voice from by the door to the barn.

Oh shit!! Was the only thought that was running through my mind at the moment.


	4. Getting Caught

**Okay, so I know that this story has started out kind of slow and boring, but I would really appreciate your reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Within the next couple chapters Bella is going to make Edward start working. Yummy….a hot, sweaty, shirtless Edward. So R&R!!!!**

**EPOV**

"What the fuck is going on in here?" came a male voice from over by the door.

Shit!! Was the first thing that crossed my mind, maybe Bella did have a boyfriend after all. Well, this is just great I finally find some peace and a girl that I really like and she's taken.

Just then Bella peaked over the couch and her eyes were blazing with anger. She clenched and unclenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes before she spoke. "Jasper", she said in a short clipped tone. "What the fuck is going on here is that me and my boyfriend were fucking like rabbits and you had to come in and ruin it. Thanks so much for that by the way."

Wait!? What?! Boyfriend. I can handle that. Bella is smoking hot, has a great mind, and is totally fun to hang out with. This could definitely work out. Oh shit! I am such a dumbass right now, I already asked her to be my girlfriend. Why should I seem so shocked that she told this strange man.

"Boyfriend?" Questions Jasper. "How long have you known this guy for Bells?"

"Well that's really none of your business now is it. Would you mind waiting outside so that Edward and I can get dressed, then we will all sit down and talk about it in an orderly fashion."

"Alight Bella, but so far I'm not happy about this, not one little bit." He retorted. He turned on his heels and exited the way he had come in.

"Wow! That was really awkward love." Shit, I wonder if she caught my slip calling her love and I never did finish telling her what I wanted to. Maybe I shouldn't it might freak her out and she will tell me to get lost, but she did say that she felt the same connection to me that I felt towards her. Hmmm…I am so confused right now and I really need another stiff drink.

"Hello, earth to Edward! Are you okay? It seemed like you were a million miles away for a moment there."

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking. Umm.. Who was that guy?" I asked.

"Oh, that, that was just Jasper he is like my big brother he has been looking after me ever since my dad died. He comes by regularly to see if there is anything he can do to help me around here."

Oh! Thank god! I thought that I was going to have to fight for Bella, which I would do in a heartbeat. The two of us both started to get dressed and I really hated that. Bella looked so beautiful naked that it was hard for me to take my eyes off of her while she was dressing. I didn't move a muscle to dress myself and turned and giggled at me.

"Honey? Are you going to get dressed or would you like to talk to Jasper in the nude?" Bella laughed.

"Umm…actually I think that I will get dressed, I don't really want anyone but you staring at me in all my naked glory." I boasted.

Bella started to laugh uncontrollably and then blushes a beautiful crimson color. "You know you're right I don't want anyone but me to look at all that is you in your naked glory; as you so eloquently put it."

Finally, we both had our clothes back on and made ourselves appear a little bit more put together. I walked back over to the bar and poured myself a Jack and Coke, just to help with my nerves. I knew that Bella didn't have any family and with meeting someone that is like her brother, I wanted to make a good impression. Of course, that could have completely flown out the window already when he caught me fucking her.

_Damn, you are totally fucked man!_

You know I really don't appreciate your attitude about this at all. Stupid inner monologue, always getting in the way.

"Are you ready for Jasper to come back in now?" Questioned Bell.

"Yeah!" I said. "As ready as I'll ever be," I said so quietly that she didn't hear me.

Bella came and gave me a quick kiss that soon turned into more. I could feel myself getting aroused again, but Bella pulled back and went to the door to tell Jasper to come back in.

I walked over and took a seat on the plush couch and waited to see what my fate was going to be. Him being one of Bella's closest friends could make or break our very short relationship.

At that moment Bella and Jasper re-entered the room. I stood from the couch and offered my hand to Jasper. "Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." He stood there looking at me for a moment before finally taking my hand. He started squeezing it quite hard but I wasn't about to flinch.

"Jasper Whitlock and it's nice to meet you as well." I couldn't tell if he really meant it or not, but I didn't have long to dwell on since Bella insisted that we sit down on the couch and talk. She sat down right next to me, almost on my lap. I am thankful she didn't though I know I wouldn't have been able to control my erection if she sat there. She was just to enticing for her own good.

"Alright, Jasper, so Edward here is going to be working with me on the farm/ranch from now on. I showed him around today and explained most everything that we were going to do. We went over the animals; the only thing left to do is teach him how to drive the tractor, combine, and semi. We are going to start cutting in two days and I want Edward to feel comfortable doing all of this stuff." Bella said.

"Do you really think that a guy like this can do everything that you want him to do Bells? I mean no offense really; it's just that you look like a city guy that's never done a hard day's work in his life." Jasper smirked.

"Well, actually I have probably worked harder and done more things in my life than you have, if you must know, but right now is not the time or the place to talk about it. You are just going to have to trust that I can help Bella and take care of her at the same time. By the way, I have gone through some pretty rough times and I would appreciate it if you would get off of my back about this shit and have a little faith." I spewed at him.

Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear so that only I could hear, "Will you tell me later what you are talking about?"

I sighed. "Yes, but later when we have both sobered up, my stories not easy and I don't think it would be a good idea for me to have the alcohol in my system at the time."

"So, Jasper, are we going to be cool and get along for Bella's sake? I know that you don't know me from Adam, but I'm a good guy and I promise to take care of her and help her out as much as I can." I questioned him.

Jasper sat there thinking for a moment before he finally spoke up, "Yeah, man, I think that we can get along for Bells sake. I'd do anything for her and if she is already this protective of you then I know better than to argue with her. By the way, watch yourself she's a stubborn one." He started laughing and I soon joined in.

"Well, now that I know everything's kosher I'm going to head back to the house and check on the animals. I have quite a few that need tending too, and Bella call me when it gets time for Rosalie to have her colt. You know I like to make sure everything is okay with them."

"Thanks Jazz, I really appreciate you always taking care of the animals for me." Bella said.

"No problem, well I'm going to head out, I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other Edward. It was nice to meet you. Bye ya'll." Jasper drawled and started out the door.

"Bye," Bella and I chorused together.

Okay, that went better than I thought it would. I was afraid he was going to be a huge dickhead, but it turns out he is a pretty okay guy. Why does he take care of Bella's animals though? Didn't she say that we would feed them every day and take care of them?

"Bella what exactly is Jasper's profession?" I inquired.

"Oh, I bet you were confused when he said he would be by to take care of Rosalie and when I thanked him for taking care of the animals, huh?" I just nodded. "Oh, well Jazz is actually a veterinarian. We grew up together so he always comes and checks my animals and does their check-ups for free. I try and try to pay him but the only thing he will let me do is cook for him every now and then. That only happens on rare occasions though; he is a pretty busy guy." She explained.

"Well thank you for clearing that up for me." I said.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was close to six 'o' clock and figured it was probably time to go and feed the animals.

"Bella, it's almost six, do you think we should go take care of the animals now?" I asked.

"Oh my god! Is that really the time? Where did the day go? Yes! We need to go feed and water the animals; I check them every evening at six, so you have perfect timing." She explained.

We both got up off of the couch and headed for the door after we had cleared our glasses of course. We went into the barn and each of us started to feed a different set of animals. I took the pigs and sheep, whilst Bella took the horses and dogs. After we finished feeding for the evening we walked back to the house.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked.

"Actually, yes, I'm starving. I don't think I have eaten anything at all today." I replied.

"Well, then, we must feed you. Come to think of it, I didn't eat anything today either." She blushed as she said this.

"Why are you blushing? Did I do something to embarrass you?" I wondered.

"No, I am just very prone to blushing and I am just flabbergasted that I didn't get sick or you either for that matter, after all the alcohol we consumed. That's all."

Oh, I guess that made sense after all. I wasn't thinking about having anything in my stomach at the time, I was more worried about watch Bella bend over the pool table. Also, I was hoping to get to play with her tits while I was at it. Which I did! Score!! I totally rocked her world too; with as loud as she was screaming my name, I think I can say that truthfully.

"Hello, earth to Edward!" Bella shouted.

"Yeah, umm...what did you say?"

"I asked you if spaghetti was okay for supper. It doesn't take long and I'm really starting to get hungry now that I have noticed I did not eat today." She said.

"Oh, sure spaghetti sounds great. It's one of my favorite meals. Can I do anything to help you?"

"Yeah, go upstairs and clean up for supper, I can handle the cooking all on my own." She told me. "Oh and by the way do you think that maybe you can tell me your story while we eat?"

I frowned, not really wanting to share my past with her just yet. I didn't want to scare her off, but then again I think that Bella is a really strong person and that she can probably handle whatever I throw at her.

"If I promise to tell you some about my past, can you promise not to freak out and leave me," I whispered. "It's just that my story isn't a very happy one and I don't want to be alone anymore. I really feel something for you Bella and if you need to hear my story, then so be it. Just take into consideration that I am not that guy anymore and that I will never let anything happen to you."

She just looked at me for a long time before finally nodding her head and smiling at me. "Edward, I don't really care what happened in your past, it's just that the past. I hope you can share anything and everything with me, and I will try and do the same with you. Now go get cleaned up while I start supper."

I stood there staring at her as she worked for a little while longer before I made my way upstairs and got cleaned up. When I was thoroughly washed I went back downstairs to find Bella dancing to some music and singing along to a country song. I didn't know which one it was but it was very catchy. So I asked her what it was called and she said that it was called "Ain't Goin Down Till The Sun Comes Up" by Garth Brooks. I really liked it; it was fast paced and had a good beat to it.

"This is one of my favorite songs of all time," Bella said. "I always listen to it when I'm cleaning or cooking it just sort of pumps me up."

"I can tell, you looked really cute shaking your ass and singing!" I exclaimed.

She blushed beet red and turned her back to me to finish with supper. I wasn't having that so I walked over behind her and wrapped my arms around her small waist. She leaned back into me and sighed in contentment. "Please don't shy away from me," I said. "I love your blush, it just makes you all the sexier in my eyes."

"Okay, well supper is ready and you need to set the table; so that we can eat. Then you can tell me your story. Okay?" She asked.

I just nodded my head in acceptance and prepared myself for the emotions that I was about to let out. This was going to be very hard and I just hoped that Bella would understand everything that I was about to unload on her. I just prayed that she would still want me around afterwards.


	5. Edward's Story

**This chapter is not for the faint at heart. It is very heart-wrenching. I cried while writing it. Edward's story is very sad and I mean very sad. This will prove the extent of how strong a person he really is. I hope that you enjoy it. Please leave me some sweet lovin!! I really need the reviews they are like crack to me and I thoroughly enjoy reading all of them. A special thanks to everyone that has put my story on their favorites list, I greatly appreciate it.!! **

**Even more special thanks to addicted-to-romione-bedward and Angel-heart1 for being my betas for this chapter. Love you gals!!**

**EPOV**

I knew this was going to be a hard thing to do, but I didn't realize how emotional Bella was going to be because of it. Right now I was cradling her while she sobbed into my shirt. I told Bella everything, things that I hadn't shared with anyone before. She was just so easy to talk to and I felt safe being able to tell her. I guess I should start at the beginning though and explain why she is currently in my lap crying like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

Bella had just finished cooking supper and was setting it on the table. I offered to get up and get drinks for us, but she said that she doesn't keep any alcohol in the house. So, I offered to run down to the barn and grab a bottle of wine. I quickly sprinted down to the barn and back into the house. I popped the cork out of the bottle and poured each of us a generous amount.

She came over and set the food down on the table. It smelled delicious. She had made homemade sauce to go with the spaghetti as well as garlic bread. I was glad I had run down and retrieved a bottle of wine; it would go perfectly with this meal.

"So," Bella started off the conversation. "What do you think of farm life so far? Is it what you thought it would be?"

Actually, it wasn't anything like I had expected, we also hadn't started any real work. Any Tom, Dick, or Harry could feed the animals. It was driving the heavy equipment that I was a little worried about. I had driven some very big equipment before, but if I messed something up it wasn't a really big deal.

"Umm…actually, so far it's nothing like I thought it would be. I figured that we would work all day long and then retire early to go to bed. You know up with the sun and down before it even thinks of going down, things like that." I replied.

She looked at me and just started laughing her pretty, little ass off. She started crying for laughing so hard. "Well, Edward, actually it usually is like that around here. Today was just special because it was your first day here and I really wanted a bit of a break before we start corn harvest in a couple of days. We still have to service the tractors and combine and semi, and make sure that there isn't anything wrong with the grain carts."

Well, that's good I really didn't feel comfortable just staying here and playing all the time, of course if I was playing with Bella it might be different.

"So, Edward, are you going to tell me your story now or do I have to get you drunk again?" Bella questioned.

"Actually, I'm just waiting until we are through eating, my story it's not for the faint at heart." I sighed.

"Oh, alright, I'm sorry if I came off as uncaring Edward; I was just trying to lighten the mood." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Love, it's alright." Shit! I called her love again. Oh well, she doesn't seem to mind much. "I'm not mad or anything like that, you did not know." I told her. "Come on let's finish eating and then we can take our wine and go sit in the living room and I'll tell you everything. Does that sound like a deal?"

We finished eating shortly thereafter. "By the way I love it when you call me Love." She turned a beautiful shade of red while getting up from her chair. I stood to help her clear the table of our dishes, but left the glasses and the wine.

We worked together to do the dishes. She washed and I rinsed and dried.

Now comes the fun part. I really didn't want to tell her my story for fear of how she will react, but I did promise her, and I am a man of my word!

* * *

**BPOV**

Supper seemed really tense to me. I know that Edward was probably debating in his head how much he should actually tell me. I just hope that no matter what he knows that I will still be here for him. I need no crave the attention of this man, and the great part is that I think that he feels exactly the same way.

I will be strong. I will be strong. I kept repeating that mantra into my head all through supper. I saw that my lame attempt at a joke had brought a darker color to his eyes; he looked almost feral at the moment.

We finally finished up supper and ended up cleaning the kitchen together; it was nice and was something that I could definitely see myself doing for the rest of my life. Epiphany! Oh My God! I just had an epiphany. I love Edward, there is no doubt about it, I love him with everything that I am and have. I just can't say anything to him yet. He would probably freak the fuck out on me and I really don't want that to happen.

Edward spoke then, breaking me out of my inner monologue. "Do you want to move to the living room now?"

"Umm… yeah that would be great." I answered.

"Is everything alright, you seem kind of out of it right now," He questioned.

"No, no, everything's fine I was just thinking that's all."

"Okay, well you go get comfortable in the living room and I will grab our wine and glasses and meet you in there. Okay?"

I just nodded my head in agreement. It didn't take long for Edward to come to the living room and he promptly plopped down in one of the recliners.

"Alright, Bella, I'm going to start at the very beginning and if at any time you want me to stop, just say so and I will, I don't need you freaking out about what I have to say. Deal?" He prompted me.

"Yes!" I retorted.

"Okay, well here goes nothing then. I was born in 1984 on the twentieth of June to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. I guess at first they were good parents, I really can't remember much of my early years. When I turned four is when everything started to go downhill for me. My dad was constantly drinking and my mother was always shooting up. Neither one of them cared enough to take care of me and my problems. I went days without being fed or having had a bath. That part was the easy part to handle."

"When I turned six is when they started to beat me, and they did it for very inconsequential things. One day, I had accidently left a toy out on the floor and I ended up with a broken wrist from the force my dad used to grab me. That kept happening for almost two years."

So far I was just incredibly saddened by what he had told me, no one should have to go through anything like that in their life. If and when I have kids, they will always be cherished and loved, not beat and neglected.

Edward sighed and took a deep breath before continuing his story. "The last time that I got injured by my parents, they took me to the hospital and the doctor asked them to step outside so that he could run some tests. They did as they were asked not knowing that I was going to tell the doctor everything that had ever happened to me."

"The doctor was in shock to hear all the horrible things that had happened to me. I had to show him all the bruises and explain to him that I wasn't fed for days at a time and I was locked in the house. I wasn't allowed to go outside and play with my friends, the few that I did have. I didn't have many because they always looked at me with pity and I didn't want that, I just wanted to be normal."

"The doctor left the room and when he came back there was a really nice lady with him and some cops. The cops and the lady asked me to re-tell my story to them so that they could take appropriate action. So, I did as I was told and explained everything that I could remember and that all the injuries that were in my chart were caused by my parents. That night I stayed in the hospital, the nice lady was a social worker and the doctor's wife. She came back later that night after my parents had been arrested and asked if I would like to come and live with her and her husband. She said that I would have my own room and toys and whatever else I needed there."

"I had to think about my answer for a little while, I didn't know if my parents would try to come back and get me or if they were just going to leave me alone from now on. I didn't want to cause these nice people any trouble. Finally, after she begged me for some time I agreed to go home with them until I could find someone to adopt me full time."

"I left the next day with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. They took me to their house and gave me the home I always deserved to have. Eventually, Carlisle and Esme asked if they could adopt me. I, of course, was jumping of joy and readily agreed. I just hoped that my parents decided to never come back into my life and try to ruin this good thing I had going for me. "

"I had been with Carlisle and Esme for almost three years when they brought another child into their home. Her name was Alice and she was only a year younger than me at the time. I was ten and she had just turned nine. She and I bonded very quickly, we soon became inseparable. We did everything together."

"I never told her the extent of the things that had been done to me by my parents. My parents used to beat me, burn me, and cut me. I still have scars on my back, arms and legs from the things that they did to me. I had a horrible life growing up and Carlisle and Esme gave me a second chance."

"I stayed with the Cullen's until I graduated from high school, from there I went straight into the marines. I always wanted to do something great with my life and I decided that was the path for me to go down. I was in Afghanistan for a year before I got wounded and sent back state side. There was a car bomb and I got shrapnel stuck in my leg. After I recovered from my injury I went to school to become a doctor like Carlisle. I finished top of my class and now have my degree in Emergency Medicine."

"So, I guess if you ever get hurt around here I will be able to take care of it for you." He smiled at me after saying that.

"Is that the extent of your story, because if it is why you aren't practicing medicine right now or why aren't you with your family?" I questioned.

He took in a long deep breath before replying. I could tell that this next part was going to be very hard on him to talk about, even worse than what his parents did to him. My heart was bleeding in my chest for this man in front of me, I wanted to cry; but I couldn't make it any harder on Edward.

"I hadn't seen any of my family in almost four years since I had begun school. I decided I should go home for a weekend and visit. I missed them all terribly. Wow! This next part is really very hard for me to get through so just bear with me for a moment."

"I had called to let them know that I was coming home to see them because I missed them so much, but no one answered the phone. I figured that they were both at work and that Alice was probably at college. I went ahead and booked my flight and took off back home to Seattle. When I reached the house I found the door unlocked and all of the vehicles in their respective places. I continued on through the door and what I found made my blood run cold."

"My parents were lying there in pools of their own blood and they had been beaten, broken, burned, and cut. Everything that Edward and Elizabeth ever did to me. It seemed to me that they had showed up and just over powered my parents. There was a blood trail leading out the front door and I followed it until I came to the garage. One of the cars was missing, so I assumed that they had stolen one of the cars to get away in and taken Alice with them. You see, no one ever found her body, nor have they found Edward and Elizabeth."

"I have been searching the country for Alice for quite a while now. I just need to make sure that she is okay, but I have a strong feeling in my gut that there is something wrong and that she isn't okay in the least. So that brings me to now, I have finally decided to settle down somewhere and try to become the man my father and mother always knew I could be. A good worker, friend, lover, husband, and father."

I was shocked, did he just say that he wanted to marry me and be with me always? I didn't know what else to do, so I just broke down into hysterical sobs. What a terrible life he has had. I don't know how he could stand all of the pain and anguish that he had had to endure.

**EPOV**

That was the story I told my beautiful Bella and I knew it would probably make her cry, but I just had to tell someone everything that I went through. As soon as she started to cry I was by her side in an instant just hugging her close to my chest. I didn't ever want to let her go. I know it's far too soon to be in love with someone, but I love Bella more than anything. She is just such a wonderful person and every time that we touch there is this undercurrent of electricity that just flows between us. I couldn't take it anymore I had to tell her how I feel.

"Bella, love, look at me, please!" She turned her head just enough that I could see her perfect chocolate, brown eyes. "I have to tell you something and I really don't want you to freak out on me." I took a deep breath and then just stuttered out the words. "Bella…I...I...love…y-you! I think I have loved you forever, I just didn't know you yet. Right now you are my sole reason for living."

She turned around and straddled my lap before leaning forward and capturing my lips in a searing kiss. "Edward, I love you too! I don't know how to explain how this happened to us so fast, but I'm not going to complain. I want to spend forever with you and if that means us traveling the country together to look for your sister, moving to a bigger place so you can practice medicine, or us just staying right here and become a bunch of dirty farmers; then so be it."

"Well, love I suggest that we take this upstairs and celebrate our love for each other properly," I grinned.

She jumped off of my lap and ran for the stairs taking them two at a time. When I finally caught up to her she was laying on the bed completely naked just waiting for me.

"My, my, my sweet Bella what do we have here?" I couldn't believe how lucky I was that I was going to get to have her again in the same day. That just about made my heart burst. Especially, now that I know she loves me too.

Crap, what the hell is her friend Jasper going to think about all of this. I really don't need an ass-beating at this current moment, but if it's for Bella, I'd do anything. And I do mean anything.


	6. Addicted to Bella for Life

**I want to thank addicted-to-romione-bedward for keeping me entertained while I was writing this chapter and don't forget "My mother never saw the irony in calling me a son-of-a bitch." Okay people this chapter is all smut! I mean all of it! They might start working tomorrow, but I can't make any promises right now Edward and Bella are addicted to one another's..uh hmm, anatomy.**

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop staring at Bella. She just look so beautiful lying there in the moonlight, completely naked and waiting for me. She was also completely bare, where her sex was. I guess I didn't take the time to notice it earlier when we had just fucked like rabbits. I took off my shirt, the shoes, socks, pants, and boxers and walked over to the bed. She was looking at me with such intensity it made me shudder.

I could see the love in her eyes and the need that was there. I'm sure my own eyes reflected back the same emotions. I crawled onto the bed and up to her, giving her a small chaste kiss, before diving in and devouring her mouth with me own. She responded with vigor. There was an undercurrent of electricity shooting through my body at her touch.

She moved her hands up and down my toned back and towards the front. My nipples had hardened and she ran her fingernails over them eliciting a small moan from me. Bella did that a couple more times before tracing my abs. "I love you eight-pack," she said.

"Well, I love every inch of your body Miss Swan and I intend to worship it many times tonight." I breathed out huskily.

My hands that had been positioned on each side of Bella's head moved down to her pert breasts and started to palm and rub each one. I took one of her nipples into my mouth and started to suck and bite gently on it. This caused her to arch into me and let out a low mewling sound. It was incredibly sexy. I switched sides giving her other breast the same attention before kissing down her chest to her abdomen.

I circled her belly button with my tongue and dipped it inside, she moaned at the contact. I started to kiss further down to the promised land when she stopped me. "Edward, please I just need you inside of me!"

"Patience love, I intend on worshipping you first, then we can _fuck_," I whispered.

My use of the word fuck must have turned her on more because she moaned even louder and tried rubbing her thighs together to get some friction. I used my knees and spread her legs apart for me. I was finally positioned where I wanted to be and leaned down and placed a sweet kiss right on her clit.

I started to lick around her clit and gently sucked it into my mouth. I inserted a finger into her hot, dripping, wet pussy, which caused her to arch completely off the bed. I continued these ministrations for quite a while before I couldn't take it anymore and had to taste her sweet nectar. I removed my fingers and replaced them with my mouth. I also moved my fingers to her clit to continue arousing her. She moaned loudly and started to stutter "F..uck….almost….so…close…right…there,….please…more!"

I happily obliged by giving her more of what she needed. I started to finger her again harder and used my mouth on her clit. She started to thrash around and I had to use my free arm to hold her down on the bed.

"Edward," she moaned. "I'm…coming!! Oh Fuck!" She started screaming incoherently. I heard fuck come out a few times and my name more often than not. That made me feel like a God for being able to bring that kind of pleasure to my Bella. I loved saying that "My Bella".

I slithered back up her body and kissed her reverently and with a new determination. She moaned into mouth after tasting herself on me. "Edward," she said. "Please, make love to me now!"

How could I deny her this one simple request? I couldn't.

I positioned myself between her legs and pushed into her without warning. We both moaned in unison at the feeling of coming together. "We fit together perfectly, Bella." I told her.

"Mmhhhmm…..," she mewled out.

I started thrusting slow and deep within her. It just felt so good I wanted the pleasure to last for as long as possible before I exploded.

Bella was writhing beneath me on the bed, obviously needing something more. I picked her legs up one at a time and put them on my shoulders as I sat back on my heels pulling her with me. At this angle I was able to go deeper and it felt even better if that is possible.

"Edward, faster, please," Bella begged.

I couldn't deny her so I picked up the pace and reached down and flicked her clit a few times causing her to fall apart around me. Her orgasm was so strong it pulled mine from me, milking me hard. I continued thrusting a few more times into her, until I was too sensitive to do it anymore.

I hissed in pleasure as I pulled out of her and she moaned in protest. I guess she likes me filling her to the brim as much as I do.

I rolled off of her and lay down beside her resting form. She was breathing heavily and she looked so beautiful in her post coitus bliss. I was starting to get a little tired after everything I had done today, but Bella had other ideas.

She rolled over and crawled down my body using her hand to trace the muscles of my torso all the way down to my now flaccid cock. She took my cock into her hand and gave it a few pumps before sticking it into her mouth. Moaning around it and bobbing up and down made me hard in about two seconds. I think that's a new record or something.

Of course, it seems like I'm always hard when I'm around Bella. She continued her ministrations on my dick going up and down. I couldn't help myself any longer and I put my hands in her hair to set the pace I wanted. Damn! Her mouth was like a Hoover. How did she get so good at this? Never mind, I don't want to know. It would only piss me off and I wanted to enjoy this.

I really didn't want to finish in her mouth I wanted to take her again and again tonight even though I was so exhausted. I pulled her off of me and told her, "get on your hands and knees." She looked up at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Now, Isabella," I said sternly.

She complied immediately and turned around her ass in the air to me. I made sure she was wet and ready for me, before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her once again. She felt so fucking good this way I could hardly stand it.

I watched as she took one of her hands and started to play with her clit as I pounded into her. I was gripping her hips so hard I knew that I would leave bruises, but I didn't really care. It was such a turn on to watch her play with herself. Hmm…that gives me an idea for later. I can make her play with herself while I watch.

My thrusts began to come faster and faster and harder and harder. I was pounding into her so fucking hard I'm surprised I didn't hurt her in the process. I felt her muscles start to clench down around me. I kept thrusting into her and finally fell apart shortly after she did.

"That was amazing if I do say so myself." I told Bella.

"You sure are cocky, pun intended, when you are in bed." She retorted.

"Only with you love, only with you!" I responded. "So, would you like to take a shower with me?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"She started grinning and jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. I heard the water start in the shower and quickly pulled myself off of the bed, I wasn't about to miss a chance at seeing a wet Bella.

When I walked into the bathroom she was already in the huge walk-in shower. It had several shower heads going vertically down the wall on both sides of the shower, with a bench in the middle to sit down on.

Well, I thought, since Bella is pretty much a cowgirl; might as well put that bench to use and have her "Ride Em' Cowgirl!" Yes, I liked that idea very much.

I stepped into the shower with her and watched as the water cascaded down her beautiful body. She had her head tilted back rinsing her hair off. I slowly walked over to her and grabbed a handful of her breasts. I started to massage them gently and she moaned quietly around me.

"Bella…Bella," I said finally garnering her attention.

"Hmm…," was all she said.

"I'm going to sit down on the bench now and you are going to ride me with everything that you have left in you," I commanded her.

Her eyes glazed over and she got this evil glint in her eye. She pushed me back until I was sitting on the bench and she slowly crawled up onto my lap. "And what if I don't want to ride you right now?" She asked.

She was playing with me and I think that I liked it. I have never had a girl play back and be cocky with me. It was a huge turn-on. "Well," I drawled. "I think that I would have to give you a spanking."

Her eyes got huge and she moaned low in her throat. I guess that I will have to take spankings into consideration. That was nice to know. There were definitely going to be spankings in her future.

I couldn't stand waiting for her to do something, anything. So I grabbed her hips and impaled her down onto me. She screamed out in pleasure at the welcome intrusion.

Bella started going up and down on me with as much force as she could all the while she was scratching my back as hard as she could. The pain was so pleasurable I couldn't make her stop even if I wanted to. I don't know why pain is such a turn-on but it definitely is for me.

She started shake rapidly around me and I knew she needed help going up and down, so I grabbed her around the middle and lift her up and down; all the while I was thrusting up into her with my rock-hard erection.

My dick hasn't seen this much action since I was in high school and I jacked off every day to porn.

I could feel Bella's wall starting to clamp down on me and I wanted to come with her, so I stood up and pushed her up against the shower wall. I was thrusting into her wildly and without abandon. She just felt so good around me.

I could feel the coil in my stomach starting to get tighter and tighter and I knew I was close. Bella could sense this and bit down on my neck, hard. We both came at the same time screaming "Fuck" over and over. I think that's the only word in my vocabulary that I knew at the time.

I gently pulled out of her and set her on her feet, making sure she was steady before I released her. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave me a very long, very indecent kiss. One that would never be allowed in a public place.

We decided that we should probably wash off and go to bed, since we had to be up by six in the morning to start feeding and getting started with harvest. It sucked that we would be apart all day in different vehicles, but that was okay I guess; because I still got to have her with me every night.

When we got done in the shower we dried each other off and headed back into the bedroom. We got under the covers and I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back to my stomach. We were both still naked, but I think we were both too exhausted to go another round right now.

"I love you, so much," Bella sighed.

"I love you too, more than words can explain, but I think we did a pretty good job of showing each other, don't you think?"

"Hmm…yes, very much so!" She was started to sound really groggy and I knew she wasn't used to such late nights, so I pulled the covers up more snuggly around us and started to hum a tune that wouldn't get out of me head. Within minutes she was out like a light and snoring softly. It was so precious.

I thought back over the day and all that had transpired. How did I get so lucky as to fall in love with such a wonderful woman? In one day she had turned into my everything. It was kind of amazing, if you think about it.

I was slowly starting to get more and more tired, so I closed my eyes and dreamt of the most beautiful woman in the world, at least to me, and every other guy that has eyes.

Hmm…I don't like that, she is mine, now and forever. I need to find a jewelry store and ask her to marry me, before someone else comes along and tries to sweep her off her feet.

Soon. Soon.

**Okay, so I know I don't ask for much from you guys, but could you please leave a review. It will make me so happy and I'll post the next chapter that much quicker. I've already started it and will probably be done with it soon. So the more reviews the quicker I will post it.**


	7. Finally Working

** Okay, so I guess that they are finally going to start working. As much as I hate to do it, but I must be done. So did everyone love the smutty goodness of the last chapter? I know it was definitely hot in here while I was writing it. Thanks to my beta Angels-heart1 you are the best girl!!**

* * *

**EPOV**

The alarm going off the next morning woke me from my peaceful slumber. Actually, it fucking pissed me off to no end. I ended up smacking the shit out of it and it still wouldn't shut up. "Bella!" I cried.

She leaned over me and shut the fucking alarm off. God I hate them so much sometimes and today is one of those times.

"Baby, we need to get up so that we can get chores done and service the machinery. I also need to run into town and go shopping for more food so that we will have plenty during harvest." She told me.

"Okay Iove, anything you say." I didn't want to get up, but when she mentioned going into town, I jumped out of bed quickly. I knew exactly what I was going to buy at the store. That is if they had a jewelry store.

I went into the other bedroom and dug around in my bad for some work clothes before heading into the bathroom. Bella was already in there pulling her hair up into a pony-tail. She looked so beautiful standing there. I walked up behind her and grabbed her tail and pulled her head around for a sweet kiss. She responded eagerly and quickly through everything she had into it.

Eventually, we had to stop and breathe. Who needs to breathe anyways? I think it's over-rated.

We both finally finished getting ready and headed downstairs for breakfast. I helped Bella to make sausage and eggs for breakfast burritos and we sat down at the table and ate in a comfortable silence.

After we finished eating I helped Bella clean up the mess and we headed outside. The first thing we did was head to the barn that housed the animals. We each took a different set of animals and began feeding them. Bella came over and took a look at Rosalie to make sure that she wasn't in labor, yet.

We finished feeding the animals and made our way to the back of the barn where there were two horses. "Baby, do you know how to saddle a horse?" She questioned me.

"I have no clue. I've never been around horses before, love. I know which way it goes and that you put a blanket down first and that's about it." I told her.

"Okay then, would you mind putting the blanket on the horses and then the saddles and I'll make sure that they are on properly?" She asked.

"Yeah, no problem."

I grabbed the blankets and put them on the horses then grabbed one of the saddles and put it on top as well. Bella came over and started to mess with the straps and things like that and I just watched as she did it so that I could learn how to in the future. After she had the horse saddles she got the reins down from the wall and put them on as well.

I grabbed the other saddle and put it on the other horse and tried to hook it up. She came over and showed me how to do it properly and I finally managed to get it done. I went over to the wall and grabbed another set of reins and put them on the horse as well, I even did it by myself. I am so proud.

I was smiling like an idiot and Bella just stood there laughing at me for the longest time. I must have had a big shit-eating grin on my face. "Okay, it's time to mount up and go check on the pasture cattle," Bella said through her giggles.

"Okay, so I have to get up on this horse and ride with you down into the pasture? Am I correct?" I asked of her.

"Yes silly!"

"Alright, but when this thing bucks me off or takes off with me on it don't say I didn't warn you that all this was going to happen, and you can't laugh at me." I said seriously.

We both grabbed a horse and climbed up on top. Bella asked me if I knew how to ride at least and I shook my head in the negative. She sighed and told me that I needed to keep my feet in the stirrups and to gently put my heels into the horses' shoulders. "Just follow stay behind me and your horse should just follow," she said.

I nodded my head and with that she slowly walked her horse forward and out of the barn. I gave mine a little nudge and he followed right behind Bella's. I was slightly nervous about being on the back of a 1,500 pound animal, but I soon took to it in stride. Bella nudged her horse and made him go faster so I did the same and was soon riding right next to her.

Although, riding behind her did give me a great view of her ass.

We finally made it down to the pasture that the cattle were in. She told me to start counting them and then tell me how many I came up with and she said she was going to do the same.

"I know how many are here in the field, so we just need to make sure that we end up with the same number," she said.

Well that was easy enough I could do that all on my own. I started to count the cattle quickly. I finally finished around the same time as Bella. "I counted ninety-five head," I told her.

"Really, are you sure that's how many are out here," she asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm fairly good at counting by now and that's how many I got, why is that wrong?" Shit, I couldn't believe I couldn't do something as simple as count cattle.

"Well…."she drawled. "You were only……right on the money. That's how many are supposed to be here, but come spring time there should be a lot more because all of these cows should be pregnant. Jazz came out one day a few weeks ago and did a pregnancy check on each of them."

"Wow, so he had to have all of them pee on a stick then right, get a urine sample from them?" I wondered, how else do you check to see if a cow is pregnant.

"Umm…sweetheart…actually, Jazz uses these really long rubber gloves that go all the way up to his shoulders."

"Okay, so he just doesn't want to get piss all over him, I get it."

"No, he has to stick his hand in the cow's vagina and feel around for it. That's how you check to see if a cow is pregnant." That was news to me. I'm glad I wasn't around to watch her friend stick his arm up ninety-five head of cattle. That gives me the heebie jeebies just thinking about it.

"Yeah, new rule, I am not allowed to be there when that happens. That just disturbs me on so many different levels."

Bella turned her horse around and stopped right in front of me, "Let's make a deal, the first one back to the house has to do what the other person say on any day that they choose and the loser has to help out the next time, it's time for pregnancy checks. Deal?"

I pondered her offer for a moment and decided that if I was going to be spending the rest of my life with her that this bet wouldn't be all bad. "Okay, you're on." I grinned.

"Okay, on you mark, get set, go!" She hollered.

We both took off and set a hard, fast pace. She was in the lead, but I knew that I could beat her back. I nudged my horses should once more and he took off even faster. I bypassed Bella and finally slowed my horse as I reached the barn. I hopped off of Thunder, that's what I'm going to name him, since he's nameless, and he is black as night. I led him around for a little while to give him a cool down, I had already taken the saddle and blanket off of him.

Bella had done the same thing to her horse and she was starting to pout, because she had lost. As if she could read my thoughts she piped up and said "I let you win!"

"No, no you didn't I know you better than that I would like to believe and you are not one to let others win just to make them feel good, am I right?"

She stubbed her two along the floor of the barn before looking back up at me and grinning, "Okay, fine I didn't let you win, you actually beat me fair and square. I can't believe it, though."

"Come on baby don't be upset about it, let's just call it beginners luck, shall we?" I smirked at her.

"Yeah, yeah, beginners luck my ass, tell me the truth about riding horses right now." She growled at me.

"Fine, when I was in Junior High and High School, I was on the equestrian team. So, there you have it I knew how to ride a horse, but I never had to saddle one; I learned something new today."I grinned.

'Grrrr…it is just so hard to be mad at you!" She retorted.

"Well, what now boss? Should we move on over to the other barn and bring the heavy equipment out and start checking it over?" I asked. To tell the truth a was a little leery about driving the tractors, I had driven tanks and other heavy machinery in the marines, but this was completely different.

"Yes, I'll pull the combine out and you can jump in the 8400 and pull it out those are the only two that we are going to need from the barn. The semis are parked back behind. Do you have any questions on how to drive the tractor?"

"Umm…yeah could you show me. That would be really helpful. I have never driven a tractor before. I've had plenty of experience in the Marines driving other heavy machinery, just never a tractor."

"Well, come on then baby. Let's go teach you the art of driving a combine and a tractor." She winked at me. She fucking winked is this going to be really hard or something, oh my god she's just joking with me at my own expense.

Fuck! I am so gullible. I guess that if I fall for her shit all the time that's okay, just so long as she's mine.

Oh! Holy Fucking Hell!! I forgot about Jasper, maybe I should ask him if I can marry Bella. He is like her brother and all and the only other male figure in her life. Fuck my life. What should I do?

Well, I've never cared what people thought before and I'm not going to start now, so I think that I will just wait and get the ring when we go to town today and ask her as soon as the moment presents itself. Yeah, that will work perfectly.

I followed Bella down to the barn and walked in behind her, watching her ass sway as she walked. She went up to the combine first and started climbing up the steps to get into it, she turned around and looked at me. "Come on cowboy, let's do this." She laughed.

Cowboy? Oh Yeah?! I guess she did ride me like a cowgirl, so that made me her cowboy. I followed up behind her and watched as she started the combine and lifted the header off the ground. Hey, I'm not completely ignorant I just don't know how to drive them. I know about the parts and things like that.

She drove the combine out of the barn and parked it in the middle of the road that ran down through the farm. She checked some gauges and then shut it down and told me we could get down now.

We walked back into the barn and got in the tractor and she told me to get into the driver's seat so that I would know how to drive it. I did as I was told. I sat down and turned the key on and the tractor roared to life. I was pretty excited that I got it started so easily.

She told me to push the clutch in and to take the red lever on my right arm-rest and move it to the left and up to where it says forward. I put it in there and kept my foot on the clutch and break. "Now gently release the clutch and the break and the tractor will move." She instructed.

I actually got it going forward this should be a piece of cake, she finished going over everything I needed to know. I had to make some adjustments to my seat it was too low and I was too far forward. "Bella how do I adjust the seat?" I whined. "I'm too tall to keep sitting here like this."

She grinned wickedly and got up from her seat and moved over to sit on my lap. "Sorry, but it's hard to adjust the seat from where I'm sitting." She started grinding her ass into my cock and I was instantly hard. Fuck, this woman is trying to kill me.

She showed me how to adjust the seat and I was finally comfortable in it. She hopped up quickly and climbed down from the tractor. I had to sit there for a moment to get my bearings straight again. I looked over the gauges because it didn't look like Bella had even cared to do so. Looks like we need oil and diesel. Hmm…wonder how I go about filling that up.

I hopped down, finally, after shutting the tractor off and told Bella what it needed. She nodded her head and said that was exactly right.

"Let's get this maintenance stuff done so that we can get to town and back before its too late. It takes about thirty minutes to drive into town."

We quickly checked over both machines and got them oiled, water, and fueled. We blew out all the dust from the combine and tractor's radiators. "When we get home later tonight, we can go for another ride on the tractor, just to make sure you are comfortable with driving it, because we are going to start cutting as soon as we finish feeding in the morning." She said.

"Alright, let's go. Do you want to take my truck so that we don't have to take your work truck?" I asked her. I really wanted to take my truck. It was a supped-up Chevrolet Silverado three-quarter ton and I loved it. It was black and sleek and it could run upwards of about 150mph. Yeah, I had done a lot of modifications to the engine.

"Yes, that would be great, my truck is already hooked up to the fuel trailer and I really don't want to have to unhook it, just to hook it back up in the morning."

"Well, then let's get this show on the road, it's already four 'o' clock and we still have evening chores to get done."

We strolled over to my pickup and got in. I opened the door for her and helped up into the tall truck.

I sprinted around to my side of the truck and got in quickly. I was extremely excited about going into town and finding a jewelry shop. I just hoped that I wasn't jumping the gun by asking her so soon.

"Do you care if I change the radio station," Bella asked.

"Not at all change it to whatever your little heart desires, love."

She flipped through the stations until she found a country one to listen to. A new song was just beginning and Bella started jumping up and down in her seat. I guess she really likes this song. I turned towards her and asked "What is this song called Bella?"

"Big Green Tractor, by Jason Aldean. It's a great song." I turned the radio up some so that I would be able to hear all the words and I listened to the lyrics float through the truck.

_She had a shiny little beamer with the rag top down,  
Sittin' in the drive but she wouldn't get out,  
The dogs were all barking and wagging around,  
And I just laughed and said yall get in,_

_  
She had on a new dress and she curled her hair,  
She was looking too good not to go somewhere,  
Said what you want to do baby I don't care,  
We can go to the show we can stay out here,_

And I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor,  
We can go slow or make it go faster,  
Down through the woods and out to the pasture,  
Long as I'm with you it really don't matter,  
climb up in my lap and drive if you want to,  
Girl you know you got me to hold on to,  
We can go to town but baby if you'd rather,  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor,

Said we can fire it up and I can show you around,  
Sit upon the hill and watch the sun go down,  
When the fireflies are dancing and the moon comes out,  
We can turn on the lights and head back to the house,

Or we can take you for a ride on my big green tractor,  
We can go slow or make it go faster,  
Down through the woods and out to the pasture,  
Long as I'm with you it really don't matter,  
climb up in my lap and drive if you want to,  
Girl you know you got me to hold on to,  
We can go to town but baby if you'd rather,  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor,

Just let me dust off the seat,  
Mmmmmm put your pretty little arms around me,  
Hell yeah,

You can climb up in my lap and drive if you want to,  
Girl you know you got me to hold on to,  
We can go to town but baby if you'd rather,  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor,

Oh yeah yeah,  
We can go to town,  
Or we can go another round,  
On my big green tractor.

This song was great. It also gave me an idea on how to propose to Bella. I just hoped it would be okay. We continued our drive down the highway and Bella must have been extremely excited because she unbuckled her seat belt and turned to me with lust in her eyes.

"Do you think you can keep the truck on the road?" She asked.

What the hell was she thinking, but before I could answer she leaned over and unbuckled my pants and pulled my engorged cock from the confines of my pants and boxers. And without further ado she took it all in her mouth, the part that wouldn't fit she used her hand to go up and down in the same rhythm as her mouth.

She gently used her teeth to scrape along the underside of my cock and I almost lost it then, I swerved the truck a little. It's a good thing there aren't many cops around here. Bella kept up her ministrations but out of nowhere she added her other hand and started to massage my balls. It felt so fucking amazing.

Then she surprised the hell out of my by stroking my perineum. That's when I lost it. I came so fucking hard in her mouth. I didn't even have time to warn her beforehand that I was cumming.

She was a trooper and swallowed around my dick drinking and lapping everything thing up that I had to offer. She slowly drug her mouth up my dick and cleaned me up before putting my cock back into my pants and zipping me back up.

I was too stunned to talk for a moment so I just looked over at her and she had the biggest grin on her face I have ever seen. I grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her into me for a big kiss. I didn't even mind that I could taste myself on her.

"I don't know what that was about, but thank you so damn much, love," I told her.

"Well, I teased you in the tractor earlier and I thought that you might want me to help you with your big problem you had going on, that's all."

"Oh, I will always want you to help me with my problems not matter how big or small they may seem. I will always need you Bella. You are my everything, my life, heart, soul, and other half. I can't and won't live without you, unless you don't want me that is." I said solemnly.

She turned and looked at me for a long moment before she said, "I think that everything you just said is exactly true. I could think forever and not come up with something as great as what you just said to me. I won't even try. I'll just say ditto." She smiled.

That works for me. At that moment we pulled up to the store. I told Bella to go ahead and start without me and I'll catch up in a minute. I had something very important that I needed to tend to first.


	8. Shopping

**So, who thinks that Edward will find what he is looking for? I mean the closet town is Guymon, OK and that's where they are now. I just hope that he can find something he needs. Well, actually I know he will find what he needs. But will Bella want it? Thanks to Angels-heart1 for being a great beta and for helping with some ideas. She is writing a story so when it comes out everyone should check it out.**

* * *

**EPOV**

After I dropped Bella off at Wal-Mart, I told her I would be back in a little bit to help with the rest of the shopping. When we were driving down Main Street to go get to Wal-Mart I noticed a large jewelry story that would d hopefully have exactly what I was looking for and price was of no concern to me, but I thought about what Bella would really want and decided it would be better not to go too overboard.

You see I am a trust fund baby. Not from my real parents, because they didn't give a shit about me, but from Carlisle and Esme. They set up a trust fund for each of us, Alice and I, and we were able to access it at twenty-one. Carlisle and Esme both came from very rich families and since they were unable to bear children they passed it down to us.

I don't really know the numerical value of what is in my account, but I do know that I don't have to ever work again, which is why I'm not going to let Bella pay me for what I do to help her out. Besides that, I plan on asking her to marry me and what's mine will be hers too.

I hope that she doesn't find it strange that I just took off. I told her that I wanted to see what other stores this town had, just so that I had an idea of places that I could go. I drove back up Main Street until I found what I was looking for, a jewelry store. The name was very appropriate. "The Jewelry Box" was what it was called and it looked very quaint.

I stepped out of my truck, made sure I had my wallet, and proceeded to make my way to the entrance. When I finally entered the store I went straight over to the rings and started browsing. There were so many that would have looked good on her finger, but I wanted something different for my Bella. I wanted an emerald a diamond on each side and a white-gold band, twenty-four karat.

I continued browsing until a sales lady finally showed up and asked if I needed any help. "Yes, I am actually looking for an engagement ring." I gave her a description of how I wanted the ring to look, and by some chance of sheer luck, she actually had one in stock. "I'll take it," I replied quickly

"Okay ma'am. I am in a huge hurry to get back to my gorgeous girlfriend. She is waiting for me at Wal-Mart." The woman grabbed the ring out of the case and proceeded to ring it up for me. The cost was fairly cheap and was just perfect for her uniqueness.

I shoved the box with the ring in it into my pocket and left the store quickly. The drive back down to Wal-Mart seemed to take forever. Since, I have never been to this town before it was a good thing it's a straight shot to and from the store. Once inside I quickly walked down the aisle and found Bella staring at the vegetables in front of her.

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned in and kissed her neck. "Hey, love, did you miss me?" She had to have jumped a foot in the air before she finally calmed down enough to realize it was me. "You scared the shit out of me Edward!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry love, but I couldn't help but come and wrap my arms around you, and by the way why were you staring at the vegetables so hard?" I questioned of her.

"Oh, well that's alright then, and to answer your second question I didn't know what kind of vegetables you would like so, I was trying to decide." She shrugged it off as if it were no big deal.

"I will eat anything and everything that you are willing to cook Bella, it doesn't matter what it is, I'm sure that you can make anything taste good. You also have to remember that I was in the Marine Corps, so the food really sucked there. I'm not a very picky eater."

"Well, that's good to know. I'll make sure that I cook liver all of the time then." She laughed. Ugh! I can't stand liver but I also just told her I'd eat anything. Fuck, Fuckity Fuck Fuck!

"I can see the grimace on your face you know, but don't worry I hate liver, so I won't make you suffer through that. Although, I'm sure we can find something else to eat that we both think is too gross to actually eat it." She started laughing hysterically.

"How about, instead of wasting food, we just buy stuff that we will actually eat." I suggested.

"Yeah, or we could do that, "she replied.

We walked through every aisle of food that they had before Bella said that she needed to go to the beauty aisles. I followed behind her obediently. I didn't have a problem going with her to buy pads and tampons, but what she bought besides that really surprised me. She grabbed a pregnancy test. Before I could ask what it was for she piped up and said, "We haven't used any protection and I figured that if I started showing any signs or symptoms then I would have one handy just in case."

I guess that what she was saying was true, I hadn't really thought about us not using any protection of any sort. That was pretty irresponsible on my part. I grabbed a couple boxes of condoms and decided right then and there that I was going to propose to her tonight as soon as we were doing with evening chores. Because if she is pregnant I don't want her thinking that is the only reason I asked her.

Right about now I am starting to get a little nervous. I know she said she loves me and wants forever, but I can't help this nagging in the back of my mind saying that it is way too soon. My conscious however had other ideas. It was singing a song about marrying her and marking her as mine for the rest of our eternity together.

We finally got everything that was on her list and then some and headed to the checkout line. I helped Bella load everything onto the conveyor belt; then went and stood at the end so that I could pay for everything.

This cashier gave us a funny look when she picked up the condoms and the pregnancy test. Even I would have looked at me funny I could. It just seems kind of redundant to buy both of those things together. I whipped out my Black Amex before Bella could even delve into her purse to find her billfold. I quickly swiped the card and I could tell that I was going to get an ear full when we made it outside. I got all the bags loaded into the cart and started to push it out of the store with Bella walking right beside me.

When we go to my truck we sorted some of the food and put everything that needed to stay cold in the back seat of my pickup and the rest we loaded into the bed.

"Okay mister, what right did you have to pay for everything that we bought today?"

"I just thought that since I was going to be working for you and that you would be cooking all of the meals that it was just easier and I wanted to do it."

"Well, it's just that I'm not used to anyone taking care of me. I'm used to doing it all on my own. Even when I was little it was still more like I was the parent than my dad. I learned how to cook, run all the equipment, and take care of all the chores without anyone showing me how it was done. I had to grow up fast Edward. So, if you plan on taking care of me for a while, then just give me the chance to get used to it first." She explained.

Wow! I didn't know what to think so I just nodded towards her. We mainly resumed our drive back to the farm/ranch in relative silence. It wasn't awkward in the least, it was actually somewhat comforting. It gave me the time I needed to think of the perfect way to propose to Bella tonight.

We finally arrived back home and unloaded all of the groceries from the truck and the proceeded to put them into their respective places in the kitchen and pantry.

Bella said that she was going to go down and do the chores for the evening and told me to go ahead and stay here and take a shower and clean up, because tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

After Bella walked out the door I made a quick picnic basket to take with us, grabbed a blanket, and snuck down and grabbed bottle of wine and two glasses. I raced upstairs and took the fastest shower known to mankind, dried off, and got dressed. I put on a pair of dark wash jeans, a blue button up shirt that I rolled the sleeves up on, and finished the look with a pair of brown boots that I had.

I walked back downstairs to find that Bella had returned and was sitting anxiously at the table for me to be done getting ready. "Do you mind if I jump in the shower really quick?" She asked. "The only reason I'm asking is because it looks like you have some sort of plan for the evening,"

"Yeah, go ahead and take a quick shower and put on some of your nicer clothes, a skirt or dress preferably." I winked at her.

She turned around and walked up the stairs and about five minutes later I heard the water start running. I made haste down to the tractor and climbed up inside of it and started her up. I drove the tractor back up to the front door of Bella's house. I ran back inside and waited for her at the bottom of the stairs.

She came down looking like sin. She had on a tight royal blue dress that had a sweetheart neckline and only reached about mid-thigh. A pair of stilettos graced her glorious feet and made her longs look even longer if possible.

I walked over to her and offered my hand to her in a silent gesture. She quickly took it and followed me outside. I had already placed the picnic basket in the tractor now I just prayed that she would say yes

I helped her up into the tractor, took a deep breath, and asked her if she was ready for a romantic evening

She nodded her head and hummed in response

_Please don't blow this, please don't blow this. _My conscious decided to make a quick appearance to tell me to keep my shit together and not to blow this before I even started the evening. Bella looked really confused as to why we were taking the tractor and I told her it was because of that song on the radio earlier, it made me want to do this.

Well, it also made me want her to sit on my lap and ride me while we were driving, but that was neither here nor there. Of course, Bella, being Bella surprised me by leaning over and unbuttoning my jeans and pulling my throbbing, rock-hard erection from the confines of my boxers and pants. I lifted up on the seat a little and she pulled them down until they pooled on the floor by my feet.

She slowly reached over and grabbed my already very hard cock and started stroking it for all it was worth, but I didn't want to cum like that. I pulled her hand off of me and had her stand up and sit in my lap. I reached up under her skirt to find that she hadn't worn any panties. I think I just got harder if that is even possible.

I ran my fingers down her slit and back up a couple of times. She was already wet and dripping for me. I picked her up a little and positioned her over my erection and impaled her down on top of me.

She grabbed the steering wheel in front of her and used it as leverage to bounce up and down on my member. As you would bounce down I would thrust up to meet her every time. I snaked both of my hands around to her beautiful tits and pulled them out of the tank-top she was wearing. I groped and massaged them like I would lose them any second.

Her bouncing was starting to become slightly erratic, so I moved one of my hands down to her very engorged clit and started flicking it with my fingers. Seconds later she clamped down hard on my dick with her orgasm, milking mine from me at the same time. It was by far one of the best orgasms I have ever had.

Bella climbed off of me and grabbed some paper towels that were on the floor and cleaned herself and me up before sitting back down in her seat. I pulled my boxers and jeans back up as well and fastened them.

"Where are we going?" Bella finally asked. I was starting to wonder if she ever would or not. Actually, I had no idea where we were going; I was just going to stop someplace that looked decent enough.

"We're almost there don't worry."

Finally, I found a suitable place to pull-over and have our picnic. The moon was thankfully, shining bright in the sky; so we would be able to see what we were doing.

I climbed out of the tractor first with the picnic basket and then helped Bella down as well. I laid the blanket out on the ground and set about putting all of the food out. Bella sat down beside me on the blanket and looked up at the stars.

"Oh, look a falling star, quick make a wish," she said.

I quickly wished that she would say yes to what I was about to ask her. I hope she wished that I would ask her to marry me. I guess we should open the wine and eat a little bit before I propose.

We finished eating and drinking rather quickly, and now I was extremely nervous. What if she thought this was way too fast, what would I do then? I decided to man up and just do it.

Bella had just stood up to start putting things away when I stopped her. I kneeled down in front of her and pulled out the box with the ring in it.

She turned around and looked at me and gasped at what she saw. I saw tears welling up in eyes and I started to speak. "Isabella Marie Swan, ever since you came into my life, I have wanted nothing more than to make you happy. I fell in love with you the first time I set my eyes on your beauty and heard your laugh. Even your simple gesture of helping me to change a tire showed that you have much kindness in your heart. I have decided that life is too short to waste away on the could have been's and the should have been's. What I am asking you now is, will you stay by my side for always and forever. Bella, will you marry me?"

I looked up into her eyes and all I saw was love reflected back into my own eyes. I anxiously awaited her answer.

"Edward," she said.


	9. The Space Between

**I know I left a huge cliffy at the end of the last chapter. It probably wasn't very nice of me, but I just really thought it was a good place to end it. Some weird and exciting stuff is about to start happening in the next few chapters. I want all of you to bear with me and keep reading and reviewing it makes me happy. Special thanks to my beta Angels-heart1, she keeps me in line.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything I'm just playing with their minds.**

_**Previously on Big Green Tractor**_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, ever since you came into my life, I have wanted nothing more than to make you happy. I fell in love with you the first time I set my eyes on your beauty and heard your laugh. Even your simple gesture of helping me to change a tire showed that you have much kindness in your heart. I have decided that life is too short to waste away on the could have been's and the should have been's. What I am asking you now is, will you stay by my side for always and forever. Bella, will you marry me?"_

_I looked up into her eyes and all I saw was love reflected back into my own eyes. I anxiously awaited her answer._

"Edward," she said.

She had huge crocodile tears forming in her eyes and she was sobbing quietly. I didn't know if I should take this as a good sign or a bad sign, but whatever it was, was making me extremely nervous.

"Bella? Love? Are you alight?" I thought when a man proposed the woman was supposed to be happy and jump right into the man's arms, screaming yes a thousand times. But not my Bella, she was still just standing there crying, whilst I knelt on the ground at her feet.

Finally, after an immeasurable amount of time she looked at me and her face broke out into the biggest grin I had ever seen, ever. She looked breathtaking right at that moment and I wished I had a camera.

"Yes," she said. She said it so very quietly I almost didn't hear her. So I asked her to repeat that. "Yes!" She said much louder and jumped down on top of me. She attacked my face with kisses.

"Bella, baby, sit up for a minute, there's something that I need to do." I told her.

She sat up quickly and looked at me for a moment before glancing down to see the beautiful ring that I had picked out. It was a five karat princess cut diamond, with five smaller diamonds running down each side of the larger diamond. The band was twenty-four karat white-gold and I had them put an inscription on the inside, "My Forever".

I showed Bella the inscription and she started crying again before telling me to put it on her finger. I did so willingly and started smiling like a jack ass. I know I probably looked like an idiot, but I couldn't help it. I was just overjoyed. Seeing my ring on her finger, showing the world that she was mine, was a feeling I couldn't explain. It was just so perfect there. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops that this wonderful woman was marrying me.

"So, when do you want to get married?" My love asked.

"I was thinking as soon as possible. How long do we have to wait to get a marriage license?"

"Well, we can get that in one day but we have to wait three days before getting married and then the license is good for thirty days after that." She explained.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about that, why is that?" I asked her.

"My dad was considering remarrying this woman he met and he went through the necessary steps, but died before they could have the wedding." She explained.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to get upset and saddened by my question, I was just curious. What do you say before we start tomorrow that we run into town and get the license and plan on getting married this coming Saturday. Do you think that would work for you? Because I don't think I can stand to wait another minute longer than I have to for you to be my wife." I told her honestly.

"You don't think that we are rushing into anything do you? I mean I love you with everything that I am, but are you sure you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life and live on a farm out in the middle of nowhere?" Questioned Bella.

"Love, I will happily live at the North Pole for you, I would live anywhere as long as that's where you'll be." I told her sincerely.

"You do realize how cheesy that just made you sounds right?" She asked. But, I also don't care that was the sweetest thing to have said to me. Right now though I think that we should head back to the house so that we can get a goodnights' sleep since we start cutting in the morning."

"Yes, of course, you right we should head back now." I said dejectedly, but I don't think Bella noticed.

I was hoping that when we got home that I could make love to her for hours and celebrate our engagement. I just have this sudden urge to be inside of my fiancée and that urge won't be taken care of until I can do what I want to do. Tomorrow is going to be hard enough not being able to be right next to her all day long. I have gotten used to us being inseparable these past few days. I wonder how long it will take us to get done, maybe we should wait and have the wedding after harvest, even though we are only going to the justice of the peace, so that we can take a honeymoon.

A honeymoon, now there's something wonderful to think about, Bella in a bikini or naked the whole time. Either way it's pretty good. Maybe that's something I can concentrate on while I am driving the tractor tomorrow.

"Hello…Edward…Earth….to….Edward!" Bella shouted at me.

"Huh, what, oh sorry, I guess I slipped out for a minute there. Here let me grab the stuff and we can go back, do you want to drive or do you want me to?"

"Well," she drawled. "Since you took me on the date I think it's only right that you take me home too."

"Alright, your chariot awaits m'lady." I helped her up into the tractor and was rewarded with a nice view of her naked ass right in my face.

When we get home I am definitely going to pounce on her. She is just too fucking sexy for her own good. Hopefully, I can talk her into at least one round.

I climbed up into the tractor and started it back up, and with that we turned and headed for home.

I was most displeased that I didn't get to have celebratory sex when we got home last night, but I was awoken with a wonderful dream of Bella sucking my cock. I finally came to and realized that was exactly what she was doing. God, thank you for my fiancée, she is a goddess in bed. I didn't want to come in her mouth this morning so I pulled her up to me and kissed her with all the love and devotion I could muster. I flipped her over onto her back and ran my hands through her very wet pussy. She was already dripping wet for me. Good! No time for foreplay this morning.

I aligned myself with her center and with one hard thrust I was inside of her. She moaned out, loudly, at the intrusion. I kept up a steady rhythm. I was going fast and hard into her. I hooked her legs up over my shoulder so I could drive myself in even deeper. This new angle brought a new round of pleasure to Bella, it seemed I was hitting her G-Spot. She started wiggling and writhing on the bed and all of a sudden she clamped down on me so hard I thought she might have broken my cock.

She screamed out my name with a list of profanities. "Edward…fuck…so..good…fuck…shit..more please more." I was only too happy to oblige. I started thrusting harder into her, I moved one of my hands down and started playing with her clit. All the while she was pulling and teasing her nipples. I leaned down and took one into my mouth and sucked with a renewed vigor. I was getting close to the edge and I needed Bella to cum again.

"Bella, cum for me love, I can't hold out much longer, cum with me, now!" She did as she was told and clamped down on me again and this time it was so tight I couldn't move, so she milked my cocked until I was bone dry.

I rolled over off of her and lay beside her just watching her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. I slowly got off of the bed and went into the bathroom to grab a warm washcloth to clean the both of us up with. I returned quickly and Bella was still in the same position I had left her in. "Well, Mrs.-soon-to-be-Masen, how are we feeling this fine morning?"

"Hmmm….I really like the sound of that Mr. Masen and I am feeling just fine and dandy this fine morning, but we really need to get up now and go do chores."

I begrudgingly let her get off the bed and we both got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Bella was flitting around the kitchen making sandwiches and other things for us to pack for a lunch, while munching on a piece of toast.

I had already offered to help her numerous times, but she declined every time. So I told her that I was going to go down to the barn and start feeding the animals and saddle up the horses. She readily agreed with that and shooed me out the door.

I meandered my way down to the barn and quickly started feeding the sheep, pigs, chickens, and rabbits. Then I made my way down to the two horses that we would be taking to check the pasture cattle with and fed them, so that they would have something in their stomachs before we took off on them.

Lastly, I checked Rosalie and Emmett. Rose was laying down looking like she was in pain and Emmett was stomping and snorting trying to get some attention. I quickly fed them and raced back up to the house to tell Bella that there was something wrong with Rosalie.

"Bella, come quick, I think Rose is having her foal!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, let me grab my cell so that I can call Jazz and have him come out and take a look at her." She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up before saying that it was time for the foal to come. "He said that he would be here in ten minutes. So let's hop on the four-wheelers and go check the pasture cattle real quick and then come back and wait for him, but first I need to check on Rose." She half-ran, half-walked down to the barn and once inside went straight to Rose. "Go get me a halter so that I can move Emmett out of here. I don't want him to accidently stomp on the baby in his agitated state."

I quickly ran down to the other end of the barn and gave Bella the halter and helped her move Emmett out of the pen he and Rose shared and into the one right next to it. I got more feed and dumped it into that pen, so that Emmett could eat if he was hungry.

I watched Bella check Rose over and she declared that it was almost time for the baby to come and that she hoped Jazz got here quickly. "Let's hurry and go check the cattle baby," she said quickly.

I hopped onto one of the four-wheelers and started it up and Bella quickly climbed on behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I looked down and noticed that she had her engagement ring on and it warmed my heart to see that.

We made haste down to the pasture, quickly counted the cows, and hauled ass back to the barn to wait for Jasper. We saw Jasper pulling up in front of the barn, but he wasn't alone he had someone else with him. He strode quickly into the barn followed by the stranger; I couldn't make out the profile of the person because the sun was right behind them and shining straight into my eyes.

"Hey Jazz, I think Rose is just about ready, she never turns down feed unless she's going into labor. It should be any minute now." Bella told him.

"Oh! How rude of me. I brought my girlfriend with me so that I could introduce you guys to her. Alice come here sweetheart." The girl named Alice skipped over to Jasper's side and turned her body where I could finally see her face. My heart stopped for a split second, it couldn't be her, could it?

* * *

**Okay, so I know I left another cliffy, but they are just too much fun. The quicker I get reviews on this the quicker I will update the next chapter. It's already started, but I'm not updating until I have at least 55 reviews. So hit that little green button and just say something anything. Reviews are like getting to marry Edward.**


	10. Weird Happenings

**Okay, so how many of you were pissed with how I ended the last chapter? I can take it, be brutally honest. I think I may be nice and not write a cliffy at the end of this one, but we will just have to wait and see.**

**Big thanks to my beta Angels-heart1 for checking out my story.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything, except for my plot and the fucked up situations that happen sometimes. **

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This had to be some kind of sick joke or something. There is no way that my kid sister was standing here in the barn hanging onto Jasper for dear life. I couldn't find my voice so I just stood there and stared at her. I could tell she was a little uncomfortable under my scrutiny, but I couldn't stop myself.

I faintly heard Bella in the background introducing me to Jazz and Alice as her fiancée, but my mind was still focused on Alice. Finally, Bella had had enough and jabbed me in the ribs to get my attention. I finally got my voice, focus, and the use of my legs back and moved towards them. I stuck out my hand for Jazz to take and he squeezed as hard as he could, I think he was trying to break my hand or something.

When I turned to Alice, I saw that she finally recognized me and tears were rolling down her face. I leaned down, picked her up, and swung her around and around laughing the whole time. "Ally Cat, I can't believe that it's really you. I thought I had lost you forever." I had tears of my own spilling down my cheeks. I was just so happy.

Jasper and Bella were looking at us with angry expressions on their faces. I could tell that they thought Alice and I were once a couple. I finally set her down but kept my arm around her so that I could introduce her to Jasper and Bella. "Love, Jasper, this is my sister Alice. Bella you remember me telling you my story right. Well, Alice is alive after all and it appears she is shacking up with your good buddy Jasper over there."

"What? I am not shacking up with Jazzy, we are living together and I love him Edward!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella came over and gave her a huge hug and welcomed her warmly. Jasper was still standing there with a pissed off expression on his face. "Is everything okay? What's wrong Jasper?" Bella questioned.

"You're engaged and you didn't even call and tell me and to top it all off you have only known each other for three goddamn days. When were you going to tell me after you ran off and got hitched and then he divorces you and takes everything that you have? Just what the hell do you think that you are doing Bella?" Jasper said outraged.

Before Bella could answer Rose started making a very weird neighing sound, so for the moment we were saved from the Spanish Inquisition. Jasper rushed over to Rose and got behind her, he had put on a pair of really long gloves, so that he could help the baby out. It seemed like Rose was pushing with all she had when all of sudden a baby appeared. It was so cute. It was all black with blue eyes and streaks of blonde in its mane.

"It's a boy," Jasper announced.

"I told you it was going to be a boy from the second we found out she was pregnant, "Bella said proudly.

Jasper quickly checked the colt over to make sure that there was nothing wrong with it before allowing it to get up and go over to Rose and start feeding. Emmett was in his pen going back and forth trying to figure out how to get to his Rosy. Bella said that we should keep them separated for the time being, because Emmett was just so rambunctious; and he might hurt the colt.

Now that everything was taken care of Bella turned to me and said, "Sweetheart, I think it's time for us to go start harvest now. We have a lot to get done and not a lot of time to do it in." I was all for going and getting started, especially since that meant getting away from Jasper and his disapproving looks.

"Wait just a minute there you two, you aren't getting away from me that easily, and Edward I expected you and Alice would want to catch up anyways; so if you don't mind I'm going to take Bella here outside and have a word with her." Jasper informed us.

"Okay!" Both Bella and I said in unison. This could turn ugly. I hope that Jasper doesn't make her change her mind. She already agreed and we are going to the courthouse this afternoon to get the marriage license. If Jasper starts yelling and throwing a fit towards Bella I'm going to have to stand in and take his ass down, because no one and I repeat no one talks to my Bella that way.

The two of them made their way outside and I was in a small way grateful to have the chance to talk with Alice, I'd thought she was dead all these years.

"I know you're about to ask what happened to me and how I got away, but right now I just want to hear about the fact that my big-brother is engaged. When is the wedding? Cam I plan it? Oh there are so many things I have to get done. And then there's…I reached over and pinched her lips shut as hard as I could without hurting her. I had missed her dearly, but not the amount of energy she seemed to radiate around her. It was like watching the Energizer Bunny on speed, but a thousand times worse. But man was it good to have her back.

"But Bella and I are going to get married on Saturday. Here at the farm and I don't want to hear any fussing from you about it. When the time comes for you to get married you can blow all the money you want on it, but for ours,no."

Alice started pouting, "Can I at least help her pick ou the dress she will be married in?"

"I don't have a problem with it, but Bella might. So you have to ask her about it first. But most im portant of all, Alice, I missed you so much, I thought you were dead. When I got home from the war and went back to the house I found mom and dad dead and a lot of blood. I thought for sure someone had taken you. What really happened?" I pleaded with her to tell me.

"Well, it started right after you left. Mom and dad kept getting these weird letters in the mail. Every time I would ask about them they would change the subject to something else. One day I had just got home from shopping and I found that there were two people in our home. They were talking to mom and dad and they looked scary. I have never seen a man and a woman so frightening before. Mom and dad's eyes were big as saucers and they just stared at the couple.

I didn't want to intrude so I quietly made my way upstairs and into my bedroom. Not even five minutes later I heard a huge crash followed by a blood-curdling scream. I wanted to rush downstairs and find out what happened, but I was frozen to my spot on my bed.

I waited for about fifteen minutes before finally making my way downstairs. What I saw will forever haunt my dreams. Those two people that were in the house were standing over mom and dad's dead bodies sneering. I stayed hidden in the shadows, but I did get a good look at their faces. The strange thing was, Edward, you looked just like them. I didn't put two-and-two together until after I saw them leave through the front door.

They had left a note saying "We will get our son, eventually!" I didn't know what to do, so I called the cops and high-tailed it out of there. I was scared that those people were going to come back and find me in the house.

So I ran across the country, I broke down on the side of the road with a flat-tire and Jasper was there and nice enough to help me change it. And the rest is how they say, history."

Wow, I couldn't believe that I was that close to actually seeing Alice and I'm also surprised that I had just missed the cops. I hadn't stayed around long enough to be of any use, I just knew I had to find my sister.

"When you say that they looked like me or I looked like them, what did you mean Alice?" I wondered.

"I mean you looked just like the man, but had the woman's hair color and eyes. They were your biological parents weren't they?"

"From the sound of things, yes, they were my parents. I just can't believe that they got out of jail and killed mom and dad. They must desperately want me back, so they can inflict the same kind of pain on me that they used to. That and they are probably pissed that I had them put into jail."

Well that just explained a lot to me. At least I knew that I needed to watch my back and now Bella, Alice, and Jasper, because if Alice was staying with him and I was staying with Bella they would do anything to hurt me more. It sounds like I am going to have to have a heart-to-heart with Jasper. Soon.

Just then Bella and Jasper walked back into the barn with their arms around each other and they were laughing and smiling. I took that as a very good sign. Jasper walked right up to me and put his hand out for me to shake it. This time his grip wasn't as tight, but still tight enough. "I give you guys my blessing for this, but if you hurt her Edward, I know where to find you and I have plenty of places to hide bodies. Take good care of her, she deserves it."

"I will man, thanks for your blessing. I know it means a lot to Bella."

"Well, someday I'm going to be asking for your blessing so just remember the favor I just did for you, okay?"

Shit! Did he just say he wants to marry my sister some day? Fuck! Like I would let that happen, not in a million years. Unless, Jasper starts to grow on me and he treats Alice the way she deserves to be treated, then I might reconsider.

"Just remember Jazz, I am an ex-marine and I know how to kill a man with just my thumb, so don't fuck up and hurt her, got it? And as for your body well, let's just say that it will look like an accident. Am I clear?"

"Holy shit dude, I didn't know you were a marine, well that changes everything. I promise I will take great care of your sister, forever. She is everything to me now, where I go she does. She has only been with me for a few weeks but I already love her more than anything in the world. Did you know she even redecorated my house and said that I needed new clothes? I looked, what was the word? Aw…yes, like a country bumpkin."

I started laughing and couldn't stop. Alice was like the fashion police, if she didn't like your wardrobe she would go out and buy a whole new one for you. Oh shit! I forgot to tell Bella something with all the excitement that was going on around here.

"Love, when I went to feed the chickens I noticed that there were a few dead. They were all bloody and there were feathers everywhere. Do you think a fox or a coyote could have got into the barn?"

"What? I don't know. Let me go check and see what it looks like. We have never really ever had a problem with foxes or coyotes before."

She walked over to the side of the barn where the chickens were and covered her mouth with her hand to stop from vomiting. "Edward, these chickens weren't attacked by an animal. A person had to have done it. Their heads are completely cut off from the rest of their bodies. Oh God! Would someone please get them out of here?"

"Who would want to hurt defenseless animals?" Alice asked.

I had my theories about what could have happened, but there was no need for me to voice them out loud. So instead, I lied about what I thought happened.

"I bet it was just a bunch of kids," I said. "More than likely they thought it would be a funny prank to play on the single woman that lived out here." Even as I said it I sort of believed it myself. I can't believe that I convinced myself that it was nothing.

Bella turned and looked at my with squinted eyes that said that we would talk about this later, but right now we needed to go into town and get our marriage license.

"Jazz, Alice, it has been wonderful seeing the both of you, but Bella and I have a trip that we need to make into town. So if you would excuse us, we'd greatly appreciate it.

Ally Cat, why don't you and Jazz come over for supper tonight and we can talk some more. I have really missed you like crazy sis."

"As long as it's cool with Jasper, we'll be here with bells on." She laughed.

"Alright now that all of that is taken care of let's go get our license love."

We told everyone goodbye for now and I helped Bella up into my truck. I walked around and hopped up on my side and I noticed that Bella had situated herself in the middle of the seat with one leg on each side of the stick shift. I think that I could get used to this position.

"Are you ready?" She asked me.

"More than you'll ever know love, more than you'll ever know."


	11. Conversation

**First off I just want to thank everyone that has been reading and reviewing. If not for you guys I would have stopped writing this a long time ago. So as long as people keep reviewing I'll keep writing. I'm not trying to sound like a harpy here, but reviews make me happy and the more reviews the more lemons there will be. I just thought you would want to know.**

**EPOV**

I was so glad to have Alice back. I thought that I would never see her again. She was such a welcome surprise. But, I was also very unnerved by the fact of what she told me and to have found the chickens dead this morning. I didn't know what was going on around here, but I was damn sure going to find out.

This time the drive into town was not as good as the last time. I was really hoping to get some road head this time around too, but unfortunately I was unlucky in that department. I guess what they say is true about men never getting blow jobs after they get married; and I'm not even married yet. This sucks.

"So how did your conversation with Jasper go?" I asked.

"Well, at first he tried coming across as a hard ass about the whole thing, but I quickly turned it around on him; because he was as he put it "shacking up" with Alice. We basically just talked about how we felt for the other person in our lives now and we both realized that it was just one of those things that happen. You find your soul-mate and you just know it. It's really hard to describe. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah! I understand what you are saying, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me after only two days if I didn't feel such a strong connection with you. It's like we are two of the strongest magnets on earth and we just have to be together and close to each other constantly. I didn't' know what I was missing in this life until you came into it and rescued me. I love you Bella, more than my own life."

"I love you too, Edward, more than my own life. Do you think that we can have our wedding bands engraved to say that before Saturday? I think that would be wonderful."

I thought for a moment about it and decided that it was probably a good idea. "After we get the marriage license we can go pick out wedding bands that will match your engagement ring. But, then we really do need to get back to the farm and start cutting corn." Actually, I would really prefer to go home and just get into bed with Bella and stay there for weeks or months or years, just making love.

But she needs to take the crops into town to make her money, unless I just used my money and had someone else do it for her. No, that won't work she wouldn't let me do that. Hell she doesn't even know that I am a trust fund baby. As soon as Carlisle and Esme took Alice and I in with were both given trust funds to have when we reached twenty-one. I guess that it's about time to tell her about that. She wants to marry me and she had no clue that I'm loaded.

"Bella, love, there's something that I need to talk to you about." I told her.

"What, Edward, is everything all right, you aren't having second thoughts about us are you?" She was on the verge of tears as she asked me this. I wish I would have been a little bit more tactful in the way that came across.

I grabbed her and hand placed on my upper thigh and held it there with my right hand. We were cruising down the highway now so shifting wasn't a problem. I could tell that she was very tense waiting for me to say what I had to.

"Bella, no, I'm not having any second thoughts about us to answer your question. Now to tell you what I've been meaning to tell you. If you don't want to run the farm anymore or live in this area anymore, we can leave. We can go anywhere your heart desires. See the world, travel the oceans, visit Jungles, and see the pyramids."

She interrupted me then. "Edward what are you talking about. I don't have that kind of money for us to just give up the farm and leave. We can't just do that. I have to keep the farm and ranch going to be able to survive Edward. I mean—"I cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Love, when Carlisle and Esme took Alice and I in they set up trust funds for us. You see they were never able to have children of their own so they wanted to be able to do something for us that they should have been able to do for their own kids. Alice and I both have well over five million dollars at our disposal. So, if I want to buy you something special or just spend money to do it I can and will. I don't want you putting up a fuss."

"Okay, wow, that's a lot of information to take in all at once. Umm…I would really have to think about giving up the farm and ranch it's all I've ever known. It's also the closest thing to my dad that I have. It was really hard on me to lose him and I guess that's the reason I haven't sold the farm and just moved on and gone to college like I wanted to. I mean there's a small college about thirty-five miles from here that I could go to, but then who would take care of the farming and the ranch work that needs to be done. I wouldn't be able to help all that much unless I took all evening classes."

"Bella, sweetheart, you don't have to decide anything right now. I just wanted you to know that you have options now that you didn't before. You also have to remember that I am here now and can handle the work on the farm. I would just have to have a couple of months to get used to everything that happens on the farm. I don't really know what all to do, so if you could show me, then you could start college in the spring. I want you to get to achieve the dreams you set for yourself and since I can help I'm going to."

"Edward?" Bella questioned.

"Yes dear!" I replied.

"If you have all of this money then why would you want to work for me or even be with me, when you could go and do all of these things?"

"To be honest with you, I wasn't planning on looking for a job anytime soon and don't forget I finished medical school very quickly. I graduated high school at sixteen and started taking a full load of college classes, so by the time I turned eighteen when I enlisted in the Marines I already had four years of school under my belt. I stayed with the Marines for about four years, then went back to school to become a doctor. I graduated and I am now a certified doctor. I would love to get back into practicing medicine somewhere, it's my passion. After I achieved my doctorate I worked at a hospital for about six months before I was called back to active duty. When I got back that's when I found mom and dad like they were. I just cannot believe I could have seen and found Alice had I been there sooner.

So, that's more of my story. If you want to sell the farm we can and if you don't we won't. I can always learn to doctor the animals. But I do want you to go to college. So how about this: I learn in the next couple of months how to do everything that needs to be done on the farm and with the ranching and you go to the college and enroll for the spring semester. Deal?"

"Umm…what the hell yeah, let's do it. Thank you so much for not making me give up the farm. I really do love it out here. It's peaceful and we won't have to worry about our kids playing outside and getting too near the streets." Bella said happily.

What the fuck? When did we have kids? I don't know if I'm ready to have kids just yet. I mean yeah it would be fun, I guess; but kids right now?

OH! FUCK! We haven't used a condom one time since we have had sex and I bet she isn't on the fucking pill. We are going to have a kid soon. Oh shit!

"Umm…Bella, love, you wouldn't happen to be on the pill would you?" I asked softly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing big just kind of curious since we haven't used a fucking condom once while having sex! That's all." I sort of exploded.

"Oh!" Bella said.

Oh! Oh? What does that fucking mean? Oh?

"What the fuck does that mean Bella? Are you on the pill or not?"

"Don't yell at me Edward, it's just as much your fault as it is mine, and would it be so bad if we end up pregnant? And to answer your question, no I'm not on the pill. I was a virgin until we had sex."

What the fuck? I took her virginity and not in a nice way.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin Bella? I would have loved you the right way instead of us going at it roughly for you first time." I felt like such an ass now. "How did it not hurt you Bella, I'm not exactly average size for a man?"

I looked over at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. She thought I didn't want a baby with her at all and that's not true, it's just so much is happening right now. I have to learn the ropes, we are getting married in five days and she is enrolling in school. It looked like she also thought I regretted taking her virginity.

"First of all, if I do end up pregnant then it was meant to be. Second, it didn't hurt because the doctor popped my cherry so to speak at one of my yearly exams. I thought you could have figured it out by now."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to make you upset. If we have a kid that's great and if we don't that's okay too. I am just a little shell-shocked right now. It's a big step raising a baby and I just wanted it to be you and me for a little while. That's all."

I turned and looked back over at her and she was crying full out this time. Crap! What did I say wrong this time?

"Edward, I'm sorry I'm so emotional right now, I just can't help it. I love you so much and if you don't want to do something I don't want to make you, that's all."

"Love, I will follow you to the ends of the earth just to see you smile, so if a baby is what you want then a baby you shall have."

"No, Edward, I don't want to try for one I just think we should just not use protection and see what happens is all."

"Okay baby, whatever you want to do is fine by me, I promise." I said honestly.

"Well, right now I just want to go and get our marriage license and get back to the farm. We have so much stuff that we have to get done before it comes and with a hard freeze. The crops need to be out of the fields by then."

It never occurred to me to ask before but I wondered how many fields we would have to actually cut. "Love, how many fields are there that we have to do exactly?"

"Oh, there are six sixty acre circles which will probably take us about two days a piece and then we have one, one hundred and twenty acre circle to do and that should take us about four to five days. It's also the closet to town so maybe it won't take us that long. I'm not sure, but as long as everything goes smoothly that's how long it should last." She told me.

We had just reached the city limits and she was directing me to the courthouse. When we finally arrived I made sure that we both had our Social Security Cards and our driver's licenses in hand before walking in.

We went straight to the person who handled the licenses and gave her our information and asked when the soonest a judge could marry us would be. The nice lady said that we could get married on Friday here at the court house with a Judge, if we wanted too. I looked at Bella and she nodded her head in agreement.

Well, I guess we are getting married Friday instead of Saturday now, which is fine by me. I just wish we could go on a honeymoon, after harvest, after harvest.

We finally got everything settled that we had to at the court house and left the building and got into the truck. "Do you have anywhere you would like to go why we are in town?' I questioned.

"Actually, could we maybe stop by the store so I can pick up a pregnancy test or two, just in case. I readily agreed and headed the truck to the nearest store. When we got into the store we noticed that there were a lot of different kinds of tests, I decided that we could just get one of each and call it good.

We paid for all of the tests and headed back home after stopping off to get a quick coke. We were mostly silent on the way home except for Bella telling me what all we needed to do today.

She said that she had one guy that was going to come out and drive the trucks, but that her and I would probably end up having to take them in as well. She said that the plan was for her to drive the combine, me to drive the tractor, and Seth to drive the trucks. We would fill all of the trucks up and Seth would go ahead and take the first one we filled and then after that we would fill up the other two and then the grain cart and each of us would drive a truck into town to the elevator.

Well, this sounded like a whole new experience and it might just be a little bit fun too.


	12. Actually Getting Some Work Done

**Okay, so I know it seems like it's been forever since I update but I'm sorry I am really busy writing on all of my stories and trying to beta for quite a few people as well. So please forgive the delay. I need to give props to my girls, addicted-to-romione-bedward for just being there for me and giving me things to do, Stormy1180 for just being the great friend she is and for Miss Charlie for being my beta. Love you gals!! **

**EPOV**

We had just started out of town when I realized that we had not gone to the jewelry store and looked at wedding bands yet. That was something that needed to be done today, so that we could have the inscriptions put on them. The inscription was just perfect and fitting for us. The only thing I really wished is that there was a Tiffany's around here. That way I could get her the very best out there, maybe she would agree to take a trip with me sometime.

I flipped the truck around and headed back for the jewelry store. "What are you doing Edward? We need to get back to the farm and get to work."

"Love, we forgot to stop at the jewelry store." I stated. "I think that we may need those wedding bands come Friday, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I completely forgot about them, what with the conversation we were having and all. I cannot believe that we both forgot. How horrible is that?"

"It's not horrible; we were having a pretty intense conversation." I replied.

We finally made our way to the jewelry store. When we got inside the same lady that had helped me with the engagement ring offered to help us find our wedding bands.

"What can I help you two find today?" asked the saleslady. "We have a lovely selection of engagement rings."

"Actually, I already have the engagement ring. We just came in to find out wedding bands." Bella said.

"Oh that's wonderful, when is the big day?" She asked.

"Friday," I replied.

"Wow that is quite soon. Do you have something in mind already?" The saleslady asked.

"Actually, we just want something simple, a white gold band with an inscription on the inside of it that says "More Than My Own Life" and we need them ready by Friday." I spoke up.

The saleslady led us over to a case that housed some very gorgeous rings as well as some that were so hideous I believed that were put there just for the purpose of making the others look good. Bella and I browsed through the rings until we came to a pair that we really liked. They were a matching pair. They were solid twenty-four karat white gold bands. Mine would be a little bit wider and thicker than hers, and hers would be more feminine and slender to adorn her perfect finger. They were just perfect.

"We'll take that set, ma'am." I told her.

"That's a very good choice; I hope that the two of you are very happy together. The total will be $4,150."

Bella's eyes about bugged out of her head when the lady said the price. I just grinned and whipped out my black Amex that I use for bigger purchases, it has no limit.

The lady behind the counter looked at the card scared for a moment before finally taking it and running it through the machine. She handed the card back to me and the slip of paper I needed to sign.

I was guessing that no one in this town had ever shown up with a Black card before. They have no limit. Speaking of no limit I finally started to feel a little bit guilty for telling Bella I had over five million in the bank, I should probably tell her the real number.

And, I am taking her on the most romantic honeymoon I can come up with. I have plenty of money to go around; I might as well use it for a good cause.

The lady bagged our rings for us and handed me the bag. I thanked her and Bella and I walked out of the store hand-in-hand back to my truck. When we reached my truck I helped her in, by grabbing a hold of her ass. She moaned as I did so. That sound went straight to my dick.

I was almost constantly in a state of arousal ever since Bella came into my life. Even that day when she stopped to lend me her jack to fix my flat tire I had gotten hard just looking at her. It's almost like she has woven some sort of spell over me.

I ran around to my side and got in, started the engine, and headed for home. Home. Home is wherever Bella is, so I guess right now I am home. I have never felt this way towards anyone ever before, and I'm glad that I waited to settle down. If I had gone ahead and married that awful girl my parents wanted me to, I would have been miserable.

But as it is, I am extremely happy. We are getting married on Friday and I don't care if we are in a room full of people or just us by ourselves, come Friday we will be tied together and no one can tear us apart.

We finally made it back to the farm at around ten 'o' clock and decided that we had better get to work. Bella made the call to the guy that was coming to drive the truck, Seth I think she said his name was. He told her he would meet us at number one and we could get started.

I pulled up close to the tractor and combine and Bella and I crawled out and went to start the machines up.

"Okay, Edward, first we need to start all of the semi's so that they have time to build up air pressure. Then we will grease the combine and the tractor and grain cart before we move over to number one." Bella told me.

I went and grabbed the grease gun from the right side of the utility bed on Bella's truck. I really should buy her a car or something that gets better gas mileage for when she starts up at school.

Anyways, I went to work greasing everything that needed to be done on my tractor and grain cart and I handed Bella the gun and she greased the combine. We both checked to make sure we were okay on our fuel, water, and oil levels before climbing down and waiting on Seth.

"Edward, I have to warn you, Seth is very flirty and will probably try to make a move on me, but don't worry it's all in good fun. So don't get upset. Okay?"

"Umm…sure, I guess. The least I can do is try to not get jealous. After all he is a good friend of yours right? So I'll be on my best behavior." I replied

"Thank you for at least trying to be civil for me. I appreciate it and it's not like we will be spending all that much time with him. He will be busy driving the trucks back and forth."

Seth finally arrived about twenty minutes later and we started to move all of the equipment over to the field. Shortly after that we got started. Bella was right this was going to be pretty fast paced. I really had to take a piss about now, but I was busy filling up the trucks. All four trucks were now full and so was my grain cart.

I called Bella on the radio and let her know that all of the trucks were full and that we needed to take them into town now. She came back out of the corn and parked the combine, then went over and started to tarp one of the trucks to take it into town. I did the same with the one that I was taking and then we were off.

I followed Bella the whole way there, since I didn't have a clue as to where we were going once we got into town. We finally made our way through town and to the elevator to get weighed and unload the corn.

After that was done we headed back to the field and kept on cutting. We stopped at about one 'o' clock to eat dinner really quick and then we were back in action. The elevators closed at seven thirty so at about seven we started to just fill the trucks up for the next day to take them into town. We finally quit for the day at about eight.

We all rode together back up to the house, where Bella said that she would cook us dinner. She mad meatloaf and a really good potato casserole with a side of corn. Go figure.

While we ate dinner we all made a small amount of small talk nothing really major, we were all too tired to do anything other than basically grunt at each other. At least I was, until Seth left that is. As soon as he left and Bella and I headed up the stairs to get cleaned up and go to bed I became wide awake.

Bella had come up before me, so I assumed she was taking a shower first, and then I could take one, but no that's not what happened.

She was completely naked and just standing there by the bed waiting for me. I wasn't one to disappoint so I decided to shed my clothes as well. I smelled really bad though, so I went to Bella and picked her up; she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist her wet center coming into contact with my throbbing cock. I walked us into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. I turned the water on to a nice comfortable temperature. This shower feels so amazing, all the different types of shower heads, and hmmm…I could have a lot of fun with those and Bella. But right now I just need to be inside of her.

I backed her up to the wall and aligned myself with her sweet pussy before plunging in hard and deep. Bella screamed and scratched my back with all she had. I continued to thrust erratically inside of her, I could feel her getting closer her walls were starting to flutter around my erection. I reached down and started to play with her clit to help her along. She started moaning even loader than before if that's even possible.

I was so close to my own release and I needed Bella to come before I did. I started rubbing her clit faster and she started thrashing around. Finally she came undone screaming my name. I followed soon after grunting and groaning.

When we had both calmed down sufficiently we slowly washed each other off. I gently scrubbed her scalp for her while washing her hair. She returned the favor and washed my hair as well. I think I might have started purring at one point during the massage she was giving my head.

We finally emerged from the shower and we were both feeling the stress from a hard day's work. We headed into the bedroom and both just passed out on the mattress.

The days leading up to Friday went much the same; we went to work, ate a quick lunch, continued working, ate supper, had steamy shower sex, and went to bed. Before I knew it Friday was upon us and Bella and I were getting married. Alice and Jasper were supposed to meet us there to bear witness for us. I was so excited I could hardly wait.

**Please do me a favor and hit the review button, I really want to know what you think about it. If it shitty I want to know and if it is good I want to know. I doesn't take long and it sure makes my day when you all review so please just push the button and review. Thanks Shortbritches85!!**


	13. Fianlly Friday

**I know it has been a long time since I last updated, but RL gets in the way sometimes. I want to thank everyone that has read this story so far and that has reviewed so far. Please continue to do so. There is going to be some action in this story and we are going to get to see a badass Marine Edward later on. We all know how hot that is!! So please read and review and leave me some love!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight I just want to make them get dirty!!**

**Warning: Lemons ahead!!!**

**EPOV**

It was finally here. Friday. The day that I was getting married to the most wonderful woman in the whole world. I couldn't have been happier than I was at this moment. Alice had come by last night and kidnapped Bella from me saying it was bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony. So, Jazz stayed here and Bella stayed with Alice at Jasper's house.

I got up about five that morning I was unable to sleep any longer, I was too anxious to get to my bride and get this wedding started and over with. I wanted to so badly to mark Bella as mine again. We hadn't had a chance to have sex since we were on the tractor together. I was in desperate need of some Bella and Edward time.

I got up quietly I didn't want to wake Jazz and got dressed and headed to the barns. I started doing the early morning feedings for all the animals, when I noticed that one of the pigs was dead. It's throat had been slit and it was just lying there in a pool of its own blood.

I was outraged I couldn't figure out how someone was getting onto the property and doing this to the animals without either Jake or Leah going nuts and barking up a storm. Speaking of them I haven't seen them around in a few days, Bella said that it was normal for them to run off together down the pastures; but with all these animals dying I was really starting to worry.

I decided against calling and telling her what had happened, it would only make her sad that she lost another animal. I didn't want her to be sad on our wedding day. I took the pig carcass and threw it into the fire pit along with the trash we had that needed to be burned and set it ablaze. I hated having to dispose of it that way, but I didn't want Bella to notice just yet.

I went back into the barn and started cleaning up the blood that had pooled on the floor. There was quite a bit of it there, and it reminded me somewhat of the movie "Carrie" when they are at the prom and pour pig's blood all over her. Creepy. To top it all off I had this really bad feeling that I knew who was responsible for all these problems. I think it was time that Marine Edward came back out to play for a little while.

There weren't any cops anywhere close around here, so I decided I would run into town before our wedding this afternoon and by as much of the equipment as I would be able to. By the time the fire pit had finally gone down and everything was pretty much just ash Jazz had walked outside to see me covered in blood and probably looking like I was fixing to kill someone.

"Edward, what the hell happened to you?" He asked me.

"I got up earlier this morning and came down to start doing chores for the day and found one of the pig's had been slaughtered. Someone had slit it's throat. So I threw it in the fire pit and I have been in the barn trying to clean up the bloody mess on the floor so that Bella didn't notice."

"Holy Shit!!" Jazz exclaimed. "Someone has come back to kill stuff, I know that the chickens died but now they are moving up to pigs. What's next the cattle?"

"I don't know man, I just don't know. I think I know who is doing this though, but you can't tell Bella or Alice what is going on yet. I don't want them freaked out."

"Yeah, no problem just tell me what the fuck is happening around here, nothing like this ever happened until you showed up."

"Just come with me and get in the truck, I'll explain on the way into town."

I told Jasper the whole story of my life and shitty upbringing with those people that were supposed to be my parent's. I told him what Alice and I had both seen at the house and that she was lucky to have escaped. He knew about that part Alice had told him thank goodness. But he didn't know about how they treated me growing up. I had a feeling that my birth parents were a little ticked off that I got them sent to jail.

"I think that they are here to make me pay, Jazz, and I don't want Bella or Alice in the middle of this. I hate to go back to the way I was as a Marine, but right now that's what has to be done. I need to be able to protect my wife and possibly…."I cut myself off right there. I couldn't mention that Bella might be pregnant yet, not until we knew for sure.

"What man? What are you trying to say?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Nothing. I just need your help to pick up some supplies and stuff today before we have to be here for the wedding. I also want to buy Bella a different vehicle so that when she starts college in the spring she won't have to take one of our trucks that get shitty gas mileage back and forth. So I'm going to need you to help me get the new car back and the other supplies we are getting."

"Just what other supplies are we talking about here Edward?"

"I am going to put an alarm system in the house and put up a perimeter alarm so that we know when someone is coming inside of our boundaries and I can get up and check it out. I already have quite a bit of the stuff we need like lasers and night vision essentials, but I need to get stands to attach them too. I figured that I could find some stands in town that would work for what I am planning. Do you mind helping me with all of this Jazz? I mean I know that we don't really know each other that well, but I can tell you love my sister and you know that I love Bella, so I'm hoping that we can actually be friends."

"I don't mind helping, especially since it is for the safety of my girl. She means a lot to me Edward, make sure you treat her right and protect her from whatever your crazy ass parents are trying to do."

"You have my word Jazz, you have my word."

We rode the rest of the way into town in silence the only noise that could be heard was that of the radio in the background softly playing a country song I didn't recognize. I turned the volume up and was surprised to hear that I did know this song, it was Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley.

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until' the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until' the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

I hadn't heard this song in years and it always made me sentimental of times with Esme and Carlisle. This song was playing when they found me broken. I don't know why I remember this song, but it's the one good thing I remembered from that night, but now that I look back on it this song is actually very sad and I don't know why I would associate it with good times.

We finally made it into town and went by a few shops before we found the things I was looking for. We loaded them all up into my truck and headed back to the house. We weren't getting married until four this afternoon and it was just now ten, so I had plenty of time to set up all of this stuff. We even went by the Chevrolet dealership and bought Bella a new Camaro. I would have loved to have driven it back to the farm, but no but me was licensed to have a concealed weapon on them so I didn't want Jazz to get into trouble if they found my sniper-rifle.

When we got back to the farm Jazz and I each grabbed a four-wheeler and headed down to check on the pasture cattle. We came up with the correct number and Jazz looked a little closer trying to determine if any of them were close to calving or not. I guess he was satisfied that none of them were close so we headed back to the house.

I had one large case under the backset of my truck that no one needed to know about yet. I never told anyone what exactly it was that I did in the military, so now didn't seem the time too either. I carried my gun case with gun and ammunition upstairs to the attic and set it up on its tripod and cited it in as best I could without actually having a target to shoot at.

I went back downstairs and Jazz and I spent the next couple of hours putting up the security equipment that I had bought. It was about three when we decided that everything was up and we were as ready as we were ever going to be. I still wish I was closer to a bigger town so that I could really buy the equipment that I needed, but this will have to do for now.

Jasper and I went back to the house and got cleaned up and headed to town to the courthouse to wait on Bella. I was just in my nice pair of boots, a pair of pressed jeans, and a nice button down shirt, with my cowboy hat. Jasper was dressed similarly to me, just without the hat.

It was getting close to four when Bella and Alice finally showed up. Bella was a picture of perfection. She had on her nicest pair of Rockies Jeans that hugged her ass perfectly with her brown Fat Baby boots, and I really pretty button down shirt. Alice of course was dressed to the nines in some sort of dress, I didn't really pay much attention to her. I was too focused on my beautiful bride-to-be.

She couldn't have looked more perfect if she had on a wedding dress and we had a large ceremony. This was us and it was just perfect for what we wanted and needed. I loved her so much and in less than half an hour she was going to be Mrs. Edward Masen. I was thrilled to be able to call her that. It was going to be wonderful. Bella Masen. Mrs. Bella Masen. The Mrs. Edward Masen. I was ecstatic I could hardly contain myself.

"Hello love," I whispered grabbing her and pulling her into my embrace.

"Hi there to you to, " someone looks glad to see me.

"You have no idea, I can't wait until I'm married to the most perfect person in the world."

"You don't have to try and butter me up anymore Edward, I already said yes!" She laughed.

I just leaned down and gave her the most passionate kiss that I could muster. When we finally broke apart I looked over and noticed that Jazz and Alice were hanging onto each other with all that they had. I looked at them somewhat suspiciously. They were hiding something from us.

"Okay, guys spill it. What are you hiding from us?" I asked.

"Well, actually, umm…Jazz and me are getting married today too. Right after you guys." Alice blurted out very quickly.

Bella and I broke apart and went over to them and gave them both hugs and kisses and congratulated them. They did the same to us and before we knew it, it was time for our wedding.

We stood inside of the judge's chambers and he preformed the ceremony. I don't really remember a lot of what he said I was too concerned about watching my Bella.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that we were finally here. I was getting married and I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the man in front of me. He looked at me with such love that I couldn't help but to let some tears fall. I was just so happy. The judge finally got to the part "you may kiss your bride" and Edward leaned down and picked me up and gave me another heart-stopping kiss. I think that I may have fainted for a moment it was so intense.

After ours was done, we stood back and watched as Alice and Jasper went through their wedding ceremony as well. I could tell last night that Alice wanted a big wedding it was almost all she talked about, but then they surprise us with this. I couldn't be more happy for them, they are wonderful people that deserve each other so much.

We were finally finished at the court house and we decided to all go out to eat supper, before heading back towards our houses. We had a nice family meal together and then went our separate ways. I couldn't wait to get home and make love to my husband.

When we got back to the farm, Edward stopped right at the drive and punched in a combination on some sort of code bracket. I asked him what it was about and he said that he installed security around the perimeter and in the house to better protect us. I was somewhat shocked that he went to that much of an extreme, but I could understand his need to protect me. I felt the same way about him.

We finally made it up to the house and there in front of it sat a beautiful, black 2010 Camaro. I couldn't believe it. "Edward, whose car is that?" I asked. I had always wanted a Camaro, but I had never had the money to buy one before.

"Love, that is your new car, it's my wedding present to you." He smiled down at me.

I hopped out of the truck and ran over to see it. I was just so excited, I couldn't even be mad that he had spent so much money on me. I hadn't gotten him anything, but me for a present so I hope that he isn't too disappointed.

"Love, why don't you go ahead and go on into the house and I'll go do the evening chores real quick." I couldn't argue with him right now even if I wanted to I was just too happy and this gave me a chance to put that new lingerie that Alice gave me to use.

"Okay, I'll be waiting upstairs for you." I whispered huskily into his ear. I felt him shiver and before I knew it he had grabbed me and pulled me to him and was kissing me with so much force, that our teeth, tongues, and lips were clashing together fiercely. We finally broke away and he sat me back down. I turned to go into the house to get ready and he swatted me on the ass. I jumped startled by it and turned around to glare at him, but he had already turned around and headed for the barns.

Oh that man will be the death of me someday.

**EPOV**

I did the chores as quickly as I could manage and ran back up to the house. I was ready to consummate this marriage and now. I knew we should probably take it slow, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. I knew the first time would be fast and hard. It had been too long. I walked into the house and set the perimeter and house alarms then walked up to our bedroom. What I found there left me speechless.

Bella was laying there in the middle of the bed in nothing, well practically nothing. She had on her boots a cowboy hat and some very skimpy panties. I wanted to take a picture so bad, so that I could remember this night perfectly, but I'm pretty sure that she would throw a shit-fit if I even suggested it.

I quickly shed all of my clothes and crawled up on top of Bella. I leaned down and started sucking on her ear and gently biting it. I moved my way down to her neck trailing kisses all the while. She was moaning and moving about, she finally threw the cowboy hat somewhere in the room and kicked off her boots as well. I was now finally at her glorious peaks. I lathed them both with so much attention that Bella started to moan and thrash as if she were having an orgasm. I continued my ministrations on her breasts suckling her left one in my mouth while I played with her right with my hand. I continued to switch back and forth between my mouth and hands on her perfectly formed tits. They fit perfectly in my mouth.

"Edward……oh god…I'm…I'm…cumming!" She screamed.

Holy shit! I had just given her an orgasm just by playing with her tits. That inflated my male ego about a thousand points.

She had finally had enough of my teasing and flipped us over so that I was on the bottom now. She didn't waste any time losing her panties, she flung them over her head and they landed on the mirror on the wall. I would have laughed at that, but all of a sudden my cock was sheathed in a heavenly warmth. Bella had impaled herself on my cock. It felt so good I almost came right then, but I didn't I wanted this to last for a little while.

"Turn around Bella," I ordered her. "But stay on top of me."

She did as I told her too and was quickly riding me reverse-cowgirl. I sat up on the bed and scooted back against the headboard. I grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down on me. I finally couldn't take it anymore and I leaned us forward, pushing her onto all fours. I roughly pushed into her my balls were slapping against her clit and she was panting and moving around. She kept thrusting back towards me. I slapped her ass and she bucked and moaned harder. I guess she likes it a little bit rough.

I slapped her ass a few more times, then continued with my pounding in and out of her. I was quickly getting close to my orgasm and I needed Bella to come with me. She finally did and that was all it took and she moaning and milking my cock so hard I thought she might suck me into her body. Once I finally came down from my high I place kisses down her spine to the top of her ass.

We fucked and made loved more times and in more places that I could count last night. I knew that we were both going to be sore in the morning and she would be lucky if she could walk from the good pounding I just gave her. My life was so perfect right now, nothing could ruin this state of sheer bliss I was in at this moment.

That was until the perimeter and house alarms started to go off. Fuck!


	14. What The Hell Is That

**Wow! So I bet everyone would love to know what happened at the end of the last chapter huh? Unfortunately Edward has been really grouchy because of getting interrupted during sex and is mad at me for that. So he is unwilling to continue with the story till I give him more lemons in the story. I promised that if he got everything taken care of as far as the alarm went, then he and Bella could continue. Now without further ado, here is what happened. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

What the fuck is going on? Here I am trying to get laid and enjoy my new wife and the fucking alarms start going off. I jumped out of the bed naked as the day I was born and ran up to the attic. I heard Bella yelling in the background that it was probably just the dogs, but I had to check to make sure.

I had installed cameras around the perimeter and had it all set up in the attic, I wasn't going to be taking any chances with Bella around. I had to keep her safe. And fuck I should have put clothes on it's cold up here. I quickly scanned over the numerous screens that were set up. They were thermal cameras so I was able to sort out a person or animal from the background quite easily.

I looked carefully at everything. I noticed all the animals in the barn were accounted for according to their heat signatures. The only problem was I noticed two things located close to the back edge of the property it looked like people, but I couldn't be sure. I went over to the window where I had set up my .50 caliber rifle, because it was at the window that looked in that direction. I checked through the scope to try and see if there were people out there or if it was just the dogs. If it was the dogs, I was going to beat some ass come morning.

I stood there looking through the scope for quite a while and finally noticed some movement. I had my gun sighted in for a thousand yards so what I was seeing was very close up to me right now. I waited a little bit longer and before I knew it two people stood up and started walking towards the house. I rubbed my eyes and looked back through the scope to be sure of what I was seeing in front of me.

I couldn't believe that even after the alarms had sounded these people were trying to trespass on our property. I quickly shouted down to Bella and told her to put some fucking clothes on and bring me some as well. I quickly grabbed my other sniper rifle that I had with me, my M40A1 with a thermal imagining scope. I ran back to the other window and looked out to where I had seen the people at, about that time is when Bella came in dressed and with clothes for me.

She looked as pale as a ghost when she saw what I had done to the attic. She finally came over to me and handed me my clothes. I swiftly got dressed and looked back out to see the two people again coming closer. I couldn't really make out who they were, but I knew that there were two of them.

"Bella?" I asked. "Do you have any neighbors that would just walk onto your property at this time of night, with no vehicle?"

"Umm…the only person I could think that might do that would be Jazz, but if he was here with you all day then I'm sure he knows better than to do that; because of the alarms."

"Okay, I want you to stay here and lock yourself in the attic, I'll be back as soon as I can; and Bella for once don't be stubborn about something. I think these people may have been the ones that killed the chickens and the pig." Shit! I wasn't supposed to mention the damn pig.

"Pig? What pig?" She asked me.

"Umm…the Duroc, one of them at least. I found it this morning with its throat slashed and blood covering the ground. So please just stay here until I come and get you. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever you want me to do I will." I handed her my 9mm automatic and told her to keep it with her at all times and if someone other than man tried to get in here to use it.

"Edward, you do know what you are doing right?"

"Yes love; I've been trained to handle situations like this before. I'll be fine Just take care of you for me."

With that I walked out of the attic and went down the stairs and out the front door. I headed in the direction that I saw the two people coming from and got into a good position to see if they were still here or if they were turning around to try and leave the property. I finally found them through the scope again and they were still here leaned up against one of the barns. It looked as though they were debating on whether or not to go in at all.

Their hands were flailing around in the air and I turned on the mic that I had with me to pick up sounds that were close to me to see what I could hear. What I heard shocked and scared the shit out of me.

"Well, it looks as if he has set a perimeter up, we can't afford to go any closer to the house and we can't turn around and leave. The alarms will go off again and knowing how he is, he will probably already be outside right now looking for us. What are we supposed to do now?"

There was silence for a moment. I was trying to place that voice, it sounded vaguely familiar. Right about the time I was fixing to make my move, the other person spoke and this voice I did remember and it still sent chills down my spine.

"Elizabeth, calm down, we know our son and there is no way that he would hurt us. He probably just doesn't realize that it is us that are here to see him. He is probably in over-protective mode right now. We saw and heard that they were getting married today, so we probably interrupted their honeymoon. We have also been watching them for days; neither of them leaves the other alone for more than however long it takes to fill those damn trucks up. We can be patient and eventually we will get to talk to him and show him that we are not here to cause any problems."

What how could they say that shit? Alice said that she swore up and down that it was Edward Sr. and Elizabeth that had killed mom and dad. I just hope that I'm maybe she's not right. I mean she did say she didn't see who exactly had done it, just that someone had. I don't know what to do right now I am so confused already. I finally decided that it would probably be best if I just went ahead and went over to see what they want. I had a handgun and my rifle with me and I had the upper hand here. They didn't know that I was about. It seemed as though they just wanted to talk to me, but I couldn't be sure, but one thing I did know was that they had killed my real parents, because I didn't consider these people to be my real parents in the least.

I silently crept over to where they were and proceeded to sneak up behind them, I poked my rifle into the closer one's back and the jumped several paces in the air. Unfortunately what I hadn't noticed was that there was only one of them here now. I quickly looked around for the other person, but it was to no avail. By the time I turned around someone had hit me over the head with something and I was out like a light.

* * *

When awoke several minutes later I heard a blood curdling scream and a shot coming from the direction of the house. I quickly grabbed both of my guns and made sure that there was a shell in each of the gun's chambers. I sprinted back to the house and up the stairs as quickly as I could. There on the floor was my birth mother's body, she had been shot in the shoulder and was quickly losing blood. I didn't know where my birth father was at; all I knew was that Bella was in trouble.

I quickly called the cops and explained to them what happened and I made sure to tell them that I was Ex-Marine and that I was armed. Hopefully they would arrive soon, but right now I was too concerned about finding Bella. I finally found her huddled up in the corner of the attic; she was shaking and crying terribly. Edward Sr. was nowhere to be found. I guess he must have run out of the house after Bella shot Elizabeth. I didn't know if Elizabeth would survive or not, they only thing I knew was that Bella was scared and in possible shock over what she had done, and I couldn't have that.

I picked her up and carried her downstairs to our bedroom and accessed her to make sure she didn't have any sort of damage inflicted upon her. My thorough once over showed that they didn't have any harm done to her body, which I was going to be eternally grateful for.

About half an hour later the police and the EMT's showed up. The police started to question us immediately and the EMT's took care of Elizabeth. Bella and I answered every question that we could answer as honestly as possible. I also told the police what had happened to my parents and that my sister was a witness to it all. They had me call her and have her come over. I decided it was time to take the alarm down, because of all the people coming in and out of here right now, but I really did not want to.

If there was any chance that the perimeter alarms might catch Edward Sr. then I wasn't going to waste the opportunity to catch him before he could leave. I couldn't believe that my birth parents had found me here of all places. I wondered who they had followed to this area, me or Alice.

Oh my God! Alice! I hope that she is okay. If something were to happen to her because of me I would never forgive myself. I am going to insist that her and Jasper move into our place until my dad can be caught.

I also had an errant thought, why didn't Alice go to the police when she knew who it was that had killed Carlisle and Esme? Didn't she want them taken down for the murder of our parents? Maybe she did go to the cops and I just don't remember her telling me that part of the story. I was too enraged by the time she started to really catch everything that she had said anyways.

About thirty minutes later Jazz and Alice showed up and were immediately accosted by the cops and questioned. They asked Alice the whole horrible story of what had happened and she relayed that she had told the police in Tulsa what had happened. Bella and I both had to tell them what had happened to us as well, that night. It was the worst way to celebrate a new marriage ever and I knew that as soon as harvest was over and Edward Sr. was caught I would take her to wherever she wanted to go for our honeymoon.

I just hope that nothing bad happens between now and then to keep us from going. The EMT's decided that Bella and I both needed to be checked out, me since I got hit on the head and Bella because she seemed to be in shock. Jasper and Alice volunteered to take us directly to the hospital and the EMT's only agreed as long as we promised to follow directly behind the ambulance. We complied quite easily.

When we arrived at the hospital we had to fill out all of our information including past medical history and current. Bella seemed quite anxious while filling hers out and I hoped it was just a side-effect of what had happened tonight. We both finally finished filling out our paper work and the only time I saw Bella smile was when she wrote Masen down for her last name. I quickly took the papers back up to the desk and was told that it wouldn't be too long of a wait since they were so slow tonight.

Bella and I were finally called back about fifteen minutes later. I insisted that they take care of her first then they could check me over. They decided to draw a blood sample from her and one from me before rushing out of the room to have someone come in and check on my head. I was wheeled out of the room in a fucking wheelchair, like I couldn't walk on my own, and taken to CT. They did a quick scan of my head then sent me back to my room to wait for the results.

By the time I got back it looked as if Bella had calmed down quite a bit and she was now just impatiently tapping her foot. As soon as she saw that I was back she jumped off the bed and into my arms. I quickly brought her as close to me as I possibly could and just reveled in being close to her. We had been waiting as patiently as we could for the doctor to come in and tell us what if anything was wrong with us.

He finally came in and said that his name was Dr. Higgins and that he had some good news and some bad news for both of us. Okay, we can handle whatever he has to say as long as we are together.

"Edward, according to your CT scan you have a mild concussion, but the good news is that it isn't anything serious and you can go home in just a little while." I was relieved to say the least, now I was just wondering what could be wrong with my Bella.

Dr. Higgins then turned his attention towards Bella and asked her a few questions; such as, if she had been more tired lately or if she had been nauseous. She answered no to both questions. Finally, he told her that the bad news was that her blood pressure was a little high and that she was in a mild form of shock. Well that wasn't too bad, we could handle that. Now, what could possibly be the good news that the doctor has to give us in regards to Bella.

"Bella, the good news is that you are…" "paging Dr. Higgins, paging Dr. Higgins please report to the front desk." What the fuck is the good news? The doctor said he was terribly sorry and that he would be right back. Now Bella and I were both stressing out over what he was possibly about to say. This night just keeps getting better and better.


	15. Good and Funny News

**Wow! So I really liked the reviews that I have been getting, but I noticed that I'm getting a lot of hits and not so many reviews, so come on people just a quick little review, for me please?? I would also like to dedicate this chapter to ****Elven At Heart****. Thanks so much for being such a great fan of the story. I also wanted to mention I have two other stories up and going as well, so go and check them out and let me know what you think of them. One is going to be full of action and the other is pretty angsty, but check them out all the same. Thanks again!! **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. Unfortunately. **

**EPOV**

Alright, so about now I am thinking that doctor's have something terribly wrong with their heads. He was right in the middle of telling us some good news and now he is just gone. I think that's pretty fucking rude if I do say so myself. I can also tell that Bella is about to jump out of her skin. I know that because she is being so damn fidgety and I am about to lose my temper if she doesn't stop moving soon.

I am really kind of leaning towards knowing what the doc has to tell us. I'm pretty sure I knocked Bella up and I bet that's what she is thinking as well. If it is I am going to be so happy, I can't wait to have a baby with her. Seeing her all round with my child would just be extremely wonderful. I hope that she thinks the same thing. If that is the case and she is pregnant we are going to have to hurry to get through with harvest, I don't want her climbing up and down and in and out of that combine so much. It can't be good for her or the baby.

Now add all this fucking shit that my parents are doing to the pile and I know the stress isn't good for Bella and the baby. I'm already in Marine mode right now, so I know the next time I see that mother fucker he won't be alive for long. I just wish I knew what he was after, so I could beat him to the punch. Unfortunately for me my training did not include reading minds, so I was kind of screwed.

I just knew that I had to take care of Bella. That is my only goal in life right now, take care of her. Oh shit! She shot my mom. I bet she's never shot a gun in her life, let alone shooting a person.

"Bella, baby, how are you handling shooting someone?" I asked quietly, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Honestly Edward, if that is what you are wondering about right this second I'm going to shoot your ass." She retorted.

What the fuck? Did she just tell me she would shoot me for worrying about her mental stability? Damn, I think I got lucky with this one.

"What do you mean Bella? Why would you want to shoot someone else? Isn't one person enough for now?" I questioned her.

"Okay, first of all she was not the first person or thing I have shot, secondly what I just said still stands. I am fine so don't worry about that. I just wish I could have seen it happen. Shooting someone through a door is not really all that fun." She said.

Again, what the fuck? She has shot someone and something before. Okay, now she has my curiosity peaked I have to know this story.

"Alright, I will stop asking how you are doing with shooting someone, if you will tell me what you have shot before and whom you have shot." I bargained.

"Do I really need to tell you this? I mean it's really not that big of a deal who I shot is it? Or why I shot them?" She asked.

Like hell it wasn't. I needed to know this shit so I knew whether or not pissing her off was a good or bad idea.

"Yes!" I replied. "I need to know all the details of you shooting someone, what kind of gun was it, where was it, when was it?"

"Okay fine here it goes," she said. "I shot…." Just then the door swung open to reveal the doctor. Damn it, I think I'm more interested in hearing what she was about to say than hearing what he had to. Fuck my life.

"Alright, Mrs. Cullen. The good news I have for you is that you are indeed pregnant. You aren't very far along at all from the levels of HCG in your bloodstream, but there was enough for us to be able to determine this. So congratulations are in order."

Holy shit! We are going to have a baby. I can't believe it. Now I have even more reason to go into over-protective Marine mode. No one and I mean no one will lay a hand on Bella and mine's child. It was almost midnight when the doctor released us to go home. Alice and Jasper had driven to the hospital so that they could take us home. We climbed up into Jasper's pickup and headed back towards our house.

They already knew what happened so there was no need in us rehashing those events, but I was still curious as to who Bella shot. I bet Jazz knows I can ask him. "Hey Jazz, umm…Bella told me something pretty interesting in the hospital earlier, and I was just wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"What are you wanting to know Edward?" He asked.

"Well Bella said that she has shot someone and something before, so I was wondering if you could regale us with that tale since Bella here seems so dead-set on me not knowing it?"

"Oh, yeah! I can't believe I didn't warn you about this. I probably should have told you that Bella was a sniper in a past life. She can hit a penny at five hundred yards away. Even on a windy day. But anyways we were out deer hunting one morning I guess it was a couple years ago now, but anyways Bella spotted this great looking buck he had to be at a twelve pointer. Anyways Bella lined up for the shot and ended up bagging the deer, well she didn't realize or wasn't paying attention one and loaded another shell into the chamber and turned around and was so excited she accidently pulled the trigger and shot me. I still have the scar and everything from it. Just ask Alice."

"You shot Jazz?" I was laughing so hard I couldn't control myself.

"Well it wasn't intentional. I didn't mean to shoot him. It was an accident." She looked at me with a hint of anger in her eyes. I could tell I was going to get it when we got home. We also decided to wait until Bella was further along in the pregnancy to tell anyone else. We didn't want to jinx ourselves further. We had enough problems with my psycho of a father still on the loose.

Finally we made it back to the house. I don't think I have ever been so glad to be home before. It was still technically our wedding night and I really wanted to ravish my wife some more. The one time we did do something we got interrupted, so maybe just maybe God will show me some mercy and let me get laid. I hope!

Besides we needed to celebrate. Bella was pregnant and I couldn't have been more happy than I already was. I mean yeah, it probably would have been nice to not have to worry about a baby quite yet, just so that we could travel the world together if she so desired. Of course, now that we know for certain she is that just makes me all the more happy.

I never thought that I would see the day when I settled down, and so quickly, and had a family to boot. This was going to be something that I always dreamed about. I couldn't wait to see what the baby would look like. Would it have my green eyes and bronze hair or would it have Bella's chocolate eyes and chocolate hair or maybe a mixture of the both of us. Whatever we have I will love it beyond all the realms of reality.

The both of us walked as quickly as we could without sprinting upstairs to the bedroom. No words were needed we each shed our clothes as quickly as possible. I don't think we even thanked or said bye to Alice and Jasper in our haste to get upstairs, oh well. I did however remember to set the alarms around the perimeter and the house.

Finally, we were both naked and tangled together on the bed. We started kissing with such a passion that I was breathless quicker than usual. I started trailing kisses down Bella's neck. I bit down, maybe a little too hard, but it left a mark, my mark. So now everyone knows that she is mine. I know she has those rings on her finger, but this is my inner-caveman coming out in me and I really can't help that.

I continued my kissing down to her luscious breasts. They were perfect just the right amount for my hand and her nipples were the perfect size for my mouth. I sucked and nibbled at her pert nipples for an insane amount of time. I just couldn't get enough them. They were like the air I needed to breathe; of course that's exactly what Bella was to me, my air.

I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love her and I intend to make her see that tonight. I finally continued kissing down her torso to her stomach. I circled my tongue languidly around her belly button, occasionally sticking my tongue in and swirling it around.

She was squirming and wiggling around underneath me. I used one hand to pin her abdomen to the bed as I continued my assault with me tongue. I finally started to move closer to where she needed me to be, but I changed my route in the last second and started to kiss down her thighs all the way to her feet. I left feather light kisses and wet open-mouthed kisses all along her right leg. I then moved over to her left leg and started my ministrations again only going back up her leg to her hot, wet, center.

I didn't waste any time once I reached her pussy. I quickly inserted two fingers and started to suck and nibble on her clit furiously. She started arching up into me and I quickly pinned her down. I curled my fingers inside of her and hit her G-spot with calculated force to help her cum faster. Only moments later she came and she came hard, squirting her sweet juices out of her delectable pussy just for me.

Once she finally calmed down a bit I slowly moved back up her body and was about to make love with me wife, when she decided to flip us over so that she was on top.

"Let me love you Edward," she pleaded.

And who was I to deny her anything. She carefully lined up my now painful erection with her dripping wet center and ever so slowly slid down on top of me. She set a slow measured pace at first and finally I couldn't stand the absolutely slow pace that she was going at and I grabbed her hips and helped her move faster than she was. I started to jerk my hips up into her.

She started to shake violently around me and her inner walls constricted so much I thought that she might cut my dick off with the amount of pressure she was excerpting. Her climax triggered my own and I came harder than I ever thought possible. She finally crawled off of me and we whined at the loss of contact that we had just had with each other. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her protectively. I loved her so much more than I would ever be able to express in words. She was my everything, my life.

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Bella, I love you too!" I responded.

We both finally drifted off to sleep where I knew that I would have dreams of my beautiful wife.

**Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the one's previous to it, but I think that they got everything they wanted to happen out in this chapter.**

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but with the holidays and not really being able to get on my computer it was just way too hard to get any writing done.**

**Anyways, I hope that everyone liked the chapter!!**

**Lots of love,**

**Shortbritches85**


	16. A New Experience

**I know it has been a long time since I last updated this and I am so sorry ya'll. I have just been really busy and I got an idea for another story stuck in my head and had to get it out too. Go check it out if you like a darker Edward and Bella. It's called "A Not So Happy, Happily Ever-After". So please go check it out and let me know what you think.**

**SM owns all things Twilight and I own a brand new tattoo.**

**EPOV**

The next morning we both got up and started the routine that we had had going for the past couple of days. We ate breakfast, fed the animals, I checked the security around the place, and then we headed to the field to start cutting.

This routine continued for about two and a half weeks, we got rain one day so we were unable to cut for a couple of days; which really set us back. It was starting to get colder and the forecast that the weather man was giving us for the next week didn't look good. We were supposed to receive one hell of a snowstorm and we had to get the corn out of the field before then.

In the past two and a half weeks the motion sensors hadn't detected anything funny trying to come onto the perimeter and I was thankful for that. It still royally pissed me off that our honeymoon night had been ruined by my fucking parents, of all people. I am still trying to figure out what it is exactly that they are wanting from me.

Of course, Elizabeth is in prison now that only leaves Edward Sr. to try and come after me. At least that makes us even. I know I could easily take him if it came down to it; I'm just worried about Bella. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. She and the little person that she is carrying right now are my sole purpose for living anymore.

I make sure each day that she takes her pre-natal vitamins and that she keeps eating healthy. I also make sure she eats enough; sometimes she is really picky with her food and only shuffles it around on her plate, which pisses me off. She needs to eat better for her and the baby so that the baby will come out healthy.

We have a doctor's appointment at the beginning of next week and we should be able to find out how far along Bella is in the pregnancy. I have started noticing that she is getting tired more easily and she has started throwing up almost every morning now. I wish that I could take some of these pregnancy symptoms away from her and bear the burden for her, but unfortunately I can't. So I just try to do whatever I can to make her feel better at the time.

She has been a real trooper so far and hasn't complained at all about the fact that she throws up constantly, she is tired easily, she is super hormonal, and that she is starting to gain weight.

At first she was really worried about the fact that she was already gaining weight and I had to reassure her that that was a good thing for the baby, she immediately became happy again. She started to glow as well. If I didn't know any better I would say she was high with how happy she had been lately.

Things were honestly pretty boring around the farm right now, except for the fact that we had one field left to cut. I was so glad, I don't think I could take driving that damn tractor anymore. It took us about four days to finish the last field and after we took the last truck in I picked Bella up and swung her around and kissed her soundly.

She pulled back and looked at me with so much love in her eyes that I stumbled back a bit. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too. I am so happy that I don't have to get back on that tractor except to move it back to the house." Bella looked up at me with a small grin on her face and an amused expression. I didn't know what she was thinking, but it couldn't be good for me.

"What?" I asked her. I mean seriously what could she have up her sleeve that was so funny to her.

"Umm...baby, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're not done driving the tractor. You've just got started. We still have to plant the wheat now."

My face immediately fell and she started laughing up a storm. I didn't see what was so funny about the whole thing, this just meant more time I couldn't spend with her.

"Edward, I am so sorry for laughing, but I just couldn't help it when I saw your face. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong by the way. I only have one planter and it only takes one tractor to pull it. So I was hoping that we could ride the tractor together while we planted the wheat."

I looked down at her and grinned the biggest shit eating grin I could muster and picked her up and swung her around again. I just couldn't believe this woman sometimes. She always would surprise me with the littlest things to make me happy. I think it made me love her even more.

We moved all of the farm equipment back to the house even the tractor that we were going to use to plant the wheat, because we had to hook it up to the planter. We finally finished doing that and blowing all of the corn debris and dust out of the combine and tractors. I quickly went down to the barn and fed the animals and took the four-wheeler to go to the pasture and check on the cattle out there. I counted twice and both times I was still one off. This couldn't be right, they were all always here. I quickly rode through the pasture looking for the other one and I finally spotted her lying down. It looked like she was in distress.

As I got closer I realized that she was in labor and was having a hard time getting the calf out. I quickly pulled my cell out and called and told Bella what was happening. She said she would be down as quick as she could. I looked over at the four-wheeler and realized there were some chains on it, I quickly grabbed them and proceeded to hook them to the baby calf to help the mother get it out.

I pulled all the while the mother was pushing and finally the baby came out. He came out completely backwards and it's a miracle that he didn't die first. I had so much adrenaline running through my body at the moment I didn't know what to do first. I quickly unhooked the chains from around the calf and the mother started to clean it off.

When I turned back around to put the chains back on the four-wheeler Bella was just pulling up on her own. She jumped off with what looked like a gun, a marker, a tag, and a syringe. She walked swiftly over to the calf tagged his ear and wrote the same number as the mother on it then proceeded to give the baby its shot.

She was so quick at doing it that I just stood there in awe of her. I couldn't believe she got here and was just so calm about the whole situation.

"What happened?" Bella asked me.

"I got down here and I counted the cows twice and both times I was one off from how many should have been here, so I decided to ride through the pasture real quick to see if I could find the other cow. I found her lying down and she appeared to be in distress and upon further inspection I saw that she was in labor. I had to use the chains to pull the baby out, and he came out backwards." I finished in a rush.

"Oh baby! You did so good, I'm so proud of you. Now that you know you can birth a cow, you can do anything on the farm." She smiled up at me.

I grinned my crooked grin down at her and she came closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a passionate kiss. I responded eagerly, but broke the kiss quickly. "Love, let's head back to the house so that we can finish this in the bedroom." I told her quickly. She readily agreed and quickly went to her four-wheeler and took off, leaving me standing there staring after her.

I finally pulled my head out of my ass and followed her back up to the house. She didn't put the four-wheeler in the barn she just parked it in front of the house and ran inside. If I didn't know any better I would think she had something planned. I parked next to her and got off quickly and went into the house in search of my bride. I walked into the bedroom and found Bella laying completely bare before me. I did the only thing I could think of in that moment and quickly shed all of my clothes and ran into the bathroom to wash up really quick.

I got back into the bedroom and told Bella that this wasn't going to be sweet and loving and to get on her hands and knees. She immediately obliged and turned to face the headboard. I ran my fingers up her slit and made sure that she was wet for me before just ramming my cock into her.

She was so wet that she was starting to drip onto the bed. I couldn't resist I had to taste her, so I reached down and licked her slowly along her slit a few times. She moaned and bucked towards my face, but I kept myself away from her. I ran my cock up her wet folds and then without warning rammed into her.

She started to buck backwards against me and I took that as she was ready and I began to set a fast and furious pace. I just kept slamming in and out of her as quickly and as hard as I could, nothing else mattered at the moment.

I could feel her starting to tense up and I ordered her to come for me and she did long and hard. She was still trembling around me when another orgasm rocked through her body. This time I came with her moaning her name loudly whilst she was doing the same thing.

I pulled out of her and grabbed her and brought her down to lay next to me. We both quickly drifted off to sleep and I don't think that my smile ever went away.


	17. We're Having a Baby

**Okay, now that all of you have given me your idea on who you want the next chapter's POV to be in we will run with that. I am going to let you know that I will probably throw all of their POV's in at sometime because they are all very important to be heard. They will explain a few things as well. I'm sure everyone is ready to know why Edward Sr. and Elizabeth were there, why the animals were killed, and how Bella is doing with the pregnancy. It will all be answered soon. So please just bear with me until we get there. This is just a little filler chapter for fun before I write the next real chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight, I'm just screwing with them a little bit.**

**BPOV**

Things had been going surprisingly well around the farm. Edward had really taken to farming, it was like he had been doing it his whole life. I was also extremely proud of him for birthing that calf and staying calm about the whole ordeal. Right now I know that I am extremely emotional and my hormones are raging at extreme levels, but he has been a trooper through and through. I need to think of something really nice to do for him to thank him for putting up with all of my bullshit lately.

He gets up in the middle of the night to cater to my weird cravings that I have gotten. It just seems like I can't get enough pickles and ketchup. It's a good thing that we can store plenty of that here at the house without him having to drive to town and back for them. That's definitely one of the downsides of living so far from town, but it's also worth it to be able to leave out here and have complete peace and quiet when you want it.

We finally got all of the wheat planted and the irrigation system set up to water it. Now, we really just had to take care of the animals and make sure the sprinklers were working. Winter was always pretty boring around here, well except for keeping check on the cattle and the whole birthing them thing. Most of the time the cows didn't need help, but on rare occasions they did. The cows that I had had been having calves for a long time now, so they were seasoned pro's at having them.

I just hope that when it's my turn to birth my own little one that I can do as good of a job. Wow, that sounds strange even to me. Now I am comparing myself to cows. Good job Bella, way to start going wacko. I swear the baby is eating my brain. I know that I've heard people say that when you are pregnant that you often have weird thoughts and dreams and are forgetful but I didn't know it would be this bad. I have also had to watch myself more closely with my walking and just about any other activity that may require me to move very much, since I am such a klutz.

We go to the doctor next week to see what we are having. I can't believe that it is already January. I start college in a few weeks, since the baby isn't due until mid-June. Edward and I discussed it and decided that it would be good for me to go ahead and start with school. I didn't know what we were going to do with the baby when the fall semester came along, but I guess we could deal with it then. Edward suggested having Alice babysit for me, but I really didn't want to burden her with anything.

Speaking of Alice, she and Jasper are doing great. I don't think I've ever seen my best friend so damn happy. Just watching those two together can put tears in your eyes from the amount of love radiating off of them. I made a comment one day to Jazz about it and he said that the same thing could be said about me. I was always glowing around Edward and looked at him with pure love and adoration in my eyes; and he the same.

Jazz still showed up once a week to have a look at all the animals, but especially the new colt. I think that he was really considering buying it for Alice. She had grown really fond of the cute little thing in a very short amount of time. And to tell the truth Alice and I had become very close as well. She was like the sister I never had and we were easily each other's best friend and confidant when we wanted to bitch about our guys or just things in general. It was really wonderful having a girl friend.

My life was going perfect now and I couldn't have been more thrilled. Edward and I got closer and closer every day and we were just so happy together. I know that I was getting on his nerves right now, but the man seriously wouldn't let me do anything. I tried to load the washing machine, I tried to fold the laundry, carry it up the stairs, put it away, load the dishwasher, feed the animals, and even wash my truck, but no he threw a shit fit about me doing all of those things because he didn't want me to hurt myself. Well, he has another thing coming when the snow gets here. There is no way in hell that I am allowing him to drive my snowplow. That thing is just way to much fun and he will just have to get over it.

According to the weather we are supposed to be in for one hell of a blizzard this weekend, so I am headed to town today with Edward to try and stock up on the essentials. We took his truck since it would hold more than my little care would. I think I'm going to have to talk to him about trading it in for a SUV of some sorts, I don't really think a car seat will fit in my cute little car.

We made our way to the supermarket for food and to the Tractor Supply for supplies. I had plenty of wood at home for us to have a fire going in the house, I just needed to get a few starter logs. They always work better than paper does. We also needed to get some salt to put out for the cattle and horses and some new blankets for the horses as well. Oh and I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me, I need to get salt to put on the stairs and walkway to the house. Don't need to be busting my ass on the icy sidewalk. That would really freak Edward out and he would probably wrap me in bubble-wrap or something like that.

The week flew by fairly quickly and before I knew it the day of my doctor's appointment was here. We took my car this time, but Edward got to drive. Asshole. It was my car and I really wanted to drive. I could have thrown a fit, but instead I decided to be really quiet and not talk to him the whole way there. That should put him in his place a little bit. When we got to the doctor's office I threw my door open before Edward could even get out of his side and started walking towards the entrance.

He caught up with me quickly though, which irked me, but I still didn't say anything to him. I could tell that he was frustrated with me, but I was beyond caring at this point. I didn't need him treating me like glass or a child, even though I was acting like one right now. I needed him to be my lover, friend, and husband. The person I could tell anything to, but right now he was just being too damn over-protective of me; it was driving me insane.

I signed my name in on the registry and went and took a seat on the nice plush couch that they had in the waiting room. It wasn't even ten minutes later that they called me back. Edward of course had to follow me, I almost told him to just wait out here but since we were finding out the sex of the baby today I didn't want him to miss out on that.

When they got me to the back, they weighed me and took my blood pressure and the nurse asked if I had any weird feelings and if I was feeling alright. My reply was probably not the nicest. "Actually I have this really horrible pain." The nurse's eyes widened and so did Edward's. "It starts right here at my head and ends in my ass. I know the cause of it though and he is sitting right next to me." The nurse started laughing and for once Edward was the one to blush. Finally, the nurse stopped and took me a room to wait for the doctor, as soon as the door closed Edward started in on me.

"What do you mean Bella? Have I really been that bad towards you? I only thought I was protecting you and our little one from everything bad out there. Please, love, just tell me what I can do to change and I will. I don't ever want you unhappy Bella. Just please tell me and I'll do anything you ask of me."

I had never seen him look as broken as he did in that moment and I was the one who caused it. I felt like such an bitch at that moment. I didn't truly deserve this wonderful man in front of me and I probably never would. I just knew that I had to make things right again, before it was too late. "Edward, darling, I am so sorry for what I said back there. I didn't mean it. I have just been crazy, hormonal and I didn't know how to take it anymore. It's just that you were coddling me too much. I'm a big girl and I have run that farm on my own for over a year, so I know I can take care of myself. It is just all so new to me having you want to take care of me as well. So I am very sorry for being a bitch just now and the whole way here and for the past couple of months." I gave him the biggest smile I could muster and he crossed the room in a flash to get to me.

"Oh god, baby, I'm sorry I'll try to be better about the coddling. It will just take some time is all. I'm a caretaker I always have been and I know it's new for you to be cared for so much, but trust me when I say that I am doing it all for the best I promise you that."

At that moment the doctor chose to come in, which is probably a good thing or he would have witnessed us going at it like rabbits. I don't even think I would have cared if he had caught us in the throes of passion.

He quickly set about examining me and asking all the basic questions and then he was on to the ultrasound, the whole reason we were here today. I was so excited I couldn't wait to find out what we were having. I hoped that it was a little boy that looked exactly like Edward.

The doctor ran the wand along my stomach and took measurements and pointed out the different parts of the baby. My stomach was in knots waiting for him to tell me what it was that we were having. I knew that Edward wanted a little girl that looked just like me, but I was really hoping for a mini-Edward.

The doctor didn't say anything for a long time and I was starting to get worried. But right when I was about to ask him what was wrong his face split into a brilliant smile when he said, "You're having twins!"

Holy shit! I didn't even know how to take care of one baby let along two. What was I going to do? Oh right, I was going to man up or woman up and take care of them with my husband by my side. I was excited now and just wanted to know the sex of them both so badly.

"Well let's see if we can tell what sex you are having." The doctor said.

He moved the wand around some more and kept humming and hawing. It was driving me insane.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and asked him, "Well what are the sexes of the babies?"

"Well from what I can tell you are going to be having………."

**Don't hate me for leaving it there. I told you in the beginning that this was just sort of a filler chapter and had some importance to the story, but we will find out the sex of the babies in the next chapter. Depending on whose POV you all choose. Remember to go vote!! And leave me a review even though I left you with a cliffy!!**


	18. Just What I Wanted!

**Thanks so much to everyone that voted on the poll this week. I'm glad that you all wanted to see EPOV some more. I like writing from his POV. It makes me happy. You are going to find out the sex of the babies this chapter, but it will be a bit longer now before we understand what Edward Sr. is after. And why the animals ended up dead. So sorry for that, but it was your choice. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything, but a tractor driving Edward.**

**EPOV**

I honestly couldn't believe that she thought I was being to over-protective. I mean with all the fucking shit that has happened on the farm with the dead animals and my parents breaking into the house, I really thought that she would find it endearing. I should have known that I would be wrong. Bella never does what I expect her to and now she is mad at me. I don't fucking get pregnant women. They need their heads checked or something, because if I have to put up with this shit for 5 more months I'm going to go fucking bananas.

I shouldn't think like this. It's normal for a woman to be overly hormonal when pregnant. I just have to suck it up and deal with it. She is the one getting the shit end of the deal here. I was the one that got her pregnant in the first place. I just need to suck it up and be a man about the whole situation and try to back off just a little bit so I didn't push her away from me. I don't really think that I ever could push her away from me, but you never know; people can change. I don't know that we will ever change though, I think that we are both too attuned to one another's bodies and minds that we will forever have this connection and I'm glad.

I couldn't believe I was standing here hopefully about to get the news I wanted. I wanted a little boy badly. I have always wanted to be a father and I guess I just always saw myself with a son first, so it has just stuck. I wouldn't mind having a daughter and I'm sure that Bella doesn't care as long as the baby is healthy, but I'll always want a son. I guess it just means a little more to the guy to be able to have someone to carry on the family name. Wow! I'm getting way to emotional over something I have no control over, maybe when we get back home I should check Bella's purse for my balls; cause I sure as shit don't have them anymore.

I know Bella thought that I wanted a daughter just like her, but I couldn't help the errant thought that went back to a boy. I guess we would find out in a few minutes time what we were having, little did I know that I would get one hell of a shock first.

"You're having twins!" The doctor exclaimed.

What? I thought that we were just having one baby not two, how did this happen? Wait, I know the answer to that already. Anyways, what were we going to do with two babies, we couldn't even take care of one by ourselves I'm sure.

_Well you better get ready buddy, because there are two babies. Suck it up and be a man about the whole deal. Shit! I'm seriously going to send out a search party for your balls for you, you pussy. You were a marine. Semper Fi and all that shit, so man up!!_

I know my subconscious didn't just kick my ass. Did it? Fuck me, I guess it did. I looked down at Bella and gave her the biggest smile I could. She was just frozen there and I'm sure she was having some sort of inner monologue about the whole thing as well. Now that I'm not freaked out over having twins, to an extent, anymore I need to know what the sexes are. Before I could say anything though Bella beat me to the punch.

"Well what are the sexes of the babies?" She asked excitedly. I could tell that she was on pins and needles waiting for the answer to her question, as was I.

"Well," the doctor drawled out. "It appears that you are having……a boy! Congratulations! Now let's see what his twin is shall we? Well this baby isn't wanting to show me, let's see if I can get it to move a little bit." He pushed on Bella's stomach for a while trying to get the baby to roll he way he needed it to. Finally he stopped pushing and prodding on her stomach and moved the wand over her belly again. This time he smiled and looked up at us. "Well, it appears that you are having boys. They are both boys. Congratulations."

"Wow, umm…thank you." Bella stuttered out. I don't know how she was even able to say anything I was still in a sort of drug induced haze. I was getting exactly what I wanted and it thrilled me to the core. I'm pretty sure I was glowing by this point. I didn't really know how else to describe what I was feeling, but glowing seem to suffice. I reached back down and grabbed Bella's and leaned in and gave her a kiss, I meant for it to just be a chaste kiss but she had other ideas. She pulled me more firmly to her and secured her lips on mine. She licked my lower lip asking for permission and who was I to deny her anything that she wanted.

We kissed for quite some time before the doctor cleared his throat, but when we pulled apart it wasn't because he was uncomfortable; he just had more to share with us.

"Okay, everything with both of them is just fine. They are progressing perfectly. I just need to go ahead and warn you that most of the time twins come earlier than just a single delivery. So I need you to make sure that once you get into your eighth month that you are more careful about what you are doing. We don't need you to go into labor too prematurely. Also, since they are twins I would like you to come back in and see me a little more often just to make sure the babies are doing okay. If either of you have any question please feel free to ask me or call the office and I will do my best to get back to you. Now if you would make sure and schedule another appointment for a month's time I think that is all I have to say. But again congratulations."

The doctor quickly cleaned off Bella's stomach and left the room. When he was gone I couldn't control my emotions or feelings anymore and picked Bella up and swung her around. She was still light as a feather, but I guess this also explained why she ate more than seemed natural for a person carrying one baby. I had also been very proud of her for not really having any cravings that would require me to leave the house. I don't think that I could leave her alone, but I also felt comforted knowing that we had an alarm system linked directly with the police station.

We finally left the office after scheduling her next appointment with the doctor. She made it known that she was having a craving just as I started pulling on the highway towards home. So I being the best husband in the world shut my mouth and turned us around and headed us back to McDonald's. She said that she was craving a chocolate milkshake, that apparently they make triple thick, and French fries. I couldn't find anything wrong with her wanting to eat that. It was a pretty normal request. Little did I know that after she grabbed the food she started dunking the fries into her shake.

At least I could tolerate this one, in fact I ordered the same thing. She just smiled beside me and thanked me again for being such a sweet and wonderful man. It wasn't like I needed my ego stroked anymore than it already was, I did that frequently when we had sex and I could make her cum so wonderfully undone beneath my ministrations. Yes, I do believe that I am a god in the sack. It makes me feel like I can do anything after seeing her fall apart under my hands. I am such a man sometimes, I know.

We were finally on the highway back to the house and I swear to God that woman was going to drive me nuts, now she had to pee on top of everything else. So being the gentleman that I am I pulled over on the side of the rode and told her to go ahead. She gave me the most evil stare and I think I shrunk back into my seat some. Note to self: don't mess with the pregnant lady that controls when or if you get laid. She finally did climb out of the truck and made sure no cars were coming before doing her business. I would have laughed at the situation, but I knew that wouldn't earn me any brownie points.

The second she was back in the truck I took off towards home again. I almost asked if there was anything else she needed to do, but I bit my tongue and decided not to say anything. I think that I was finally learning my lesson on when to keep my mouth shut. We made it the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence. I think that we were both just trying to process the fact that we were having twins, boy twins at that. Inside I was doing a happy dance, but when I looked over at Bella she seemed upset.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why do you look like someone just killed your dog?" I asked her. It took a little while for her to reply and when she did what she said shocked the shit out of me.

"It's just that I know you really wanted a little girl and I couldn't deliver that to you. I feel like I have let you down somehow. I just feel bad. Don't get me wrong I am thrilled to be having boys. I've always wanted boys in the worst way when I dreamed of having kids. I just feel like I let you down." She sighed and turned to look out the window. I could tell that she was genuinely upset by this and I didn't know how to say what I wanted to make her feel better. So I just went with it.

"Love, I am thrilled we are having boys. That's honestly what I have wanted all along. I always wanted a son to be able to carry on my name. I know I told you once that I wanted a little girl that looked like you, but in all reality I was really hoping for a son. I hope that doesn't upset you. I don't ever want to make you unhappy."

"Really? Your not mad at me?" Oh! Thank goodness. I have been so worried that what I we found out would freak you out, especially since we thought I was only having one baby and not twins. How are we going to deal with two babies Edward? We haven't even started a nursery or started buying the essential things that we need, oh and we haven't even told Jasper and Alice yet. There are so many things that we need to get done and we only have about five months left to do it in." She finally finished her rambling. I think she has spent too much time around Alice, she said all of that in about one breath.

"Love, calm down. Everything is going to be alright. We still have plenty of time to decide what we are going to do and enough time to tell Jasper and Alice. But I must warn you Alice loves to shop, so I'm sure she will be dragging you to get out and do some of that with her and she will also probably want to help decorate the nursery."

She didn't say anything to me for a long time. I think she was mulling over everything I had just told her, either that or she was freaking out about having to go shopping with the whirlwind that was Alice. Which was totally understandable, I have gone shopping with Alice before and let me tell you it is worse than being at war. I think I got a better workout that day we were shopping than I ever did while in the Marines. Sad, very sad, if you ask me.

We finally turned down the dirt road that would take us to our house and the farm, it seemed like it took forever for us to finally reach home. I had just realized that I never asked Bella what she thought about having twins. I had been so absorbed in my own thoughts I never really considered how she may be feeling.

"Bella, how are you feeling about us having twins darling?" I asked her in the most caring voice I could muster.

"Well, I'm terrified and excited all at the same time. I mean we haven't really talked about taking care of the one baby very much and now we are getting two kids out of the deal. It's just a lot to take in all at once you know? The more and more I think about it though, I'm leaning towards excited and less towards terrified. Right now what has me on edge more than anything is what Edward Sr. wants and why my animals are showing up dead."

I hadn't really even thought about my father or any of the bad things that could happen to Bella in quite a while it's been a long time since anything happened and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I do know that I will protect our family with everything that I have in me. I have my rifles still set up upstairs and I now own a couple of handguns as well. So I think that I am more than capable of protecting us, come hell or high water.

When we pulled up to the house I noticed that the alarms were blaring and that the front door had been kicked open and what appeared to be blood was all over the front of the house, patio, and stairs. Bella immediately noticed as well and started to hyperventilate. What had that sick fuck done now?

**I hope that everyone liked the sex of the babies! Sorry to leave you with a cliffie, but it was a good place to end this chapter. Leave me some love and by the way the next chapter will be in Edward Sr. POV and a mystery POV. Should be exciting!!**


	19. Not What I Wanted!

**Wow, I got a lot of hits for the last couple of chapters. I am really pumped. Thanks to everyone for doing that for me. I have some news it's not bad per say, but it means that I might not be updating as much as I have been. I start back to school on the 18****th**** so I won't have as much time to write, but I'm going to try. As long as I stay up to date on my work then I will keep updating regularly.**

**Now, the much awaited chapter Edward Sr.'s POV. I hope that everyone likes it. Also, there will be a surprise that the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**ESPOV**

I have been biding my time all these years just waiting to get a little bit of payback on my so called son. I can't believe that he willingly went and lived with another couple and called them mom and dad. Elizabeth and I are his parents and he should treat us with respect, we deserve that much for bringing him into this world. I didn't really have a plan on what I was going to do when I found him, but I knew after I killed his so called parents and sister that I would probably have to do the same thing to him. I really didn't want to have to, but I'm sure that by now he would be going to the cops to tell them who he thought did it and I wasn't going to go back to prison for his sorry ass.

Elizabeth and I were both in agreement about what we needed to do to them. We snuck onto the property of my son's newest fuck buddy and quickly made our way to the house. What I wasn't expecting was that he had installed security around the perimeter and inside the house as well. It seemed that he was being overly cautious for some reason or another.

We made it into the house and quickly ran up the stairs to find his new friend. When I saw her my heart skipped a beat for moment, she was absolutely beautiful. I couldn't believe that my son had bagged such a beautiful woman. I knew that I was lucky in finding Elizabeth, I mean who else would put up with all of my shit and want the same things that I do?

No one! That's who. I am a man that gets what he wants when he wants. The girl seemed to freak out immediately and I ran to grab her before she could scream, but scream she did. She also shocked me by having something in her hands. She struck out at me, but the blow didn't really do any damage to me. When I looked back Elizabeth was on the ground and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why, but all I knew is that I had to get out of here before Edward came back, he would probably kill me before I had the chance to do it to him.

Elizabeth was hurt and I didn't stick around and try to help her. I knew that she was going to jail and she would probably squeal like a rat to the cops when they questioned her. I figured that I may as well just leave, it's obvious that my son and that woman are more prepared than I thought. It looks as if I will just have to give up and keep running until I can find somewhere better to go. I know that the cops will be all over, trying to find me; but I can be a sneaky bastard when I need to. I will not go back to prison over breaking into her house or for killing his parents. Elizabeth can do the time for the both of us.

I didn't have anywhere left to go, so I just ran. I wasn't going to come back into their lives and bother them. It wasn't that I was scared, but I'm not as young as I used to be and I know that my son could kick my ass in a heartbeat. So I did the only thing I knew that I could get away with and that was run. I would never bother them again and I just hoped that Elizabeth would be alright. I may be a cold blooded monster, but I still loved my wife. I just couldn't bring myself to go down with her.

**EPOV**

What the fuck? Who the hell does he think he is smearing blood all over our house. The front door was kicked in and the blood was staining everything it covered. I quickly went around the truck and helped Bella out, when she noticed all the blood she started to throw up and couldn't stop. I knew that Bella really didn't like the smell of blood and that it made her sick, but I didn't realize how badly it was. How did she deliver calves if it was this bad?

I told her to stay by the truck while I went and checked on the rest of the house. I sidestepped the blood, not wanting to track it into the house, and quickly entered the foyer. I didn't notice any blood on the inside of the house yet, but that didn't mean anything. I quickly made a sweep through the bottom floor and then made my way upstairs. There was nothing to be found anywhere. I suddenly remembered that I had my guns upstairs. If someone messed with those there was going to be hell to pay. I unlocked the door to the attic and made my way up the stairs. I quickly took inventory and didn't notice anything being touched, but I went ahead and checked my guns out anyways. Everything was in perfect working order, thank god.

I turned and started back down the stairs to make my way back out to Bella when I heard a loud scream. I raced down the stairs and out of the house to see what had Bella screaming the way she was. When I finally made it outside she wasn't there anymore. There was only a piece of paper laying on the ground. I quickly grabbed the paper and read what it said.

_Dear Edward,_

_By now I have gone and taken what is most important to you away. I hope that you realize I am tired of being second best to you. I thought we were friends but you also had to one-up me didn't you. Now I will have something that you don't. I have your Bella and the baby, I hope that you know what you are doing by trying to come and find them. I won't make it easy on you. You should know by now that I am a sneaky bastard and cunning to boot. Good luck, I know you will find me eventually, but will it be in time?_

_Your,_

_Buddy_

I was going to be sick. I threw up in the bushes until I had nothing left in my stomach. I knew that I couldn't do anything right this second to save her, but I had a plan formulating in my mind and I also knew I needed to call and inform Jasper. I was going to need some help. I hoped that I could get in touch somehow with my ex-buddy and that we could come to some sort of agreement or he would at least let me talk to Bella.

They couldn't have gone far in just the short time I was gone. I will never forgive myself for allowing Bella to be taken away from me. It was time to bring my training back. I'm a Marine and we can do anything and I planned on doing just that. I needed to make a couple of calls and then things would be set into motion and the asshole that took my Bella and my babies from me would pay dearly. With his life if it is up to me!

I quickly dialed up my old buddies and they said they would be here tomorrow. They all knew exactly who I was talking about when I read the letter to them and they hated him as much as I did.

I dialed Jazz next to let him know what was going on, but what I didn't expect was for him to tell me that Alice was missing as well and that he had been left a note saying that he was taking her as well to get to me. I was outraged now. He had taken all the family I had left and was playing with like toys to try and get back at me. Well, it wasn't going to work. Jazz was pissed and he had a some military background. Army I believe. I was glad, he also said that he had quite the extensive gun collection and that we would get our wives back.

I didn't know how we were going to find them, but Jazz come up with the solution to that problem quite quickly. Both girls always had their cell phones on them at all times and as long as Bella still had hers in her back pocket he wouldn't think to look there. I called the company and asked for a trace on the phone and they said they would call me back as soon as the located the position. I thanked them and hung up the phone and waited for my guys to get here.

I could go in along, but I knew that he would have traps and shit set up and I wasn't going to take any chances with Bella. She was too important for me to risk her life and our babies lives. I just prayed that he wouldn't hurt them.

**Mystery POV**

I finally had something that Edward did not. I was finally going to pay him back for showing me up all those years, acting like he was a good friend to me. I started by just trying to scare them a little by killing the animals and then smearing the blood. I figured that it was a good start and it seemed to work. I was pretty happy with myself. He always got selected before me in everything. He had the best parents, a great sister, was excellent at sports, had the car, the money, and he just had the life. I decided to go into the Marine's and I was pumped when Edward said that he was going to join with me. I didn't know what to expect, but I figured that I could outshine him in everything that we did in the military.

I was a military brat and I knew everything there was to know about the Marines. I had been prepped my whole to join them, and I knew that I would finally be able to beat him at something. I knew I could do this and I would do this. We finally graduated high school and moved on to the Marines. I was so excited to finally be going. It was my dream ever since I could understand what the Marines were. I wanted the _Simper Fi_ tattoo on my body, I wanted the fame that came with it, but most of all I wanted to beat Edward Cullen.

We went to basic training together and he did surprisingly well. I will give him that. I just think that I did better. We both graduated together and were both deployed to Iraq at the same time in the same group. It seemed like fate was finally going to take over and allow me to be the better man for a change. What I didn't expect when we got there was that Edward was going to be a sniper. I was supposed to be in the infantry. It didn't really matter. I knew I was a better shot than Edward was and soon they would realize it. Only they never did and Edward kept getting all the praise that was supposed to be mine.

I was more than aggravated at the situation. If hadn't known any better I would have said that he was trying to be better than me, but I knew Cullen and he wasn't like that. Things just came naturally to him and he was very good at what he did. I on the other hand was extremely skilled at tracking people down and that's how I found Cullen and his little wife so easily. It wasn't hard really I just followed him from the time he left his parents till he stopped here. I didn't expect him to stay or get married for that matter, but he did and now I had leverage over him. He just didn't know that I had Alice as well.

Oh yes! I wasn't just going to take his wife and baby from here, I was going to take his sister as well. They were both spitfires and I knew that I was going to have my hands full with them. I also was very aware that Edward would do whatever it took to get them back, hell he was probably going to call in reinforcements, but then again I doubt it. He likes to take charge and do things on his own so that he gets all the credit. I do too, but this time it will be his downfall. I have traps set all over the building and there is no way that he will find us.

Now all we have to do is sit and wait and see if he shows up. I just hope that I am right and that he will do this alone. He always was a one man show. I hate that fucker.

**So intense chapter huh? Has anyone guessed who it is that hates Edward so much and has Bella? Leave me a review and I will update sooner. I want to reach 125 reviews before I reveal who the animal killer and kidnapper is. I would love to hear your guess. So please if you want to know what is going to happen leave me a review. Thanks to everyone reading!!**


	20. It's War

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and read the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I'm glad that I finally reached 125 reviews. You guys are awesome. A lot of you guessed that it was James that was causing the problems. Well, obviously it wasn't. This chapter will explain who it was and it will be a total surprise. I decided to use a character that isn't used very much to be the bad guy. Well, he is used often enough but not as much as James. Also, if you really want the next update please leave me lots of love, the reviews are like crack, I'm dependent on them. So I want to reach 150 reviews this chapter and then I will update again.**

**Well, enough bull shitting on with the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I just own my twisted mind.**

**Oh! One more thing. If you all like my writing go check out my new story "A Not So Happy, Happily Ever After"! I'll warn you it's dark and there will be violence. But please go check it out! Thanks.**

**EPOV**

I sat waiting patiently for the guys to arrive so that I could track that asshole down and kill him. I think that I might like to take my time with it too. Who knows maybe a little torture is in the works for this fucker. No one and I mean no one messes with my girls. Especially my Bella and the babies, if he hurt her in anyway and causes her to lose either one of them or both well let's just say that I won't be as forgiving in my assault on him.

I had called Jazz and he was almost here, he said that he went home and found a note saying that Alice had been taken as well, but he wanted her for the money she has and to torture me. What a cocksucker. I knew that I needed to start forming a better plan than to just charge in guns blazing. I had my Ultra Covert II it was a .45 ACP and it was one of my favorite guns. I have always had a thing for guns, but most of them were left at my parent's house. Someday soon I will take Bella and the babies there and finish getting the rest of my stuff.

Before I knew it Jasper was pulling up in the driveway followed by a caravan of cars and trucks. Now when I say cars I don't mean typical, normal, everyday cars. I mean these were top of the line expensive as shit cars. I'm not going to go into details about what each of them are because let's face it I have more pressing issue to deal with at the moment. They all pulled up in front of the house and immediately came up to me and said how sorry they were that this happened and that we would get that fucker.

I thanked them all for coming and we went down the barn that held all of the games. I led them over to the only table in the room and we went to work. These guys were the only ones that I knew I could trust with something as major as this. It also turned out the Jasper was a huge asset to the team. He was great at planning out a strategy that would get us in and out without being killed, as long as everything went to plan.

The only reason we even knew where we were going is because the idiot had put on Jasper's note that he was holding them in a warehouse that isn't used anymore on the outside of town. How could this fucker get any dumber was beyond me. He left a note saying where he was going to be and that Jasper was supposed to bring him a large sum of money. He obviously didn't think that I would call in reinforcements. I bet he thought that I would just come down there with Jasper, who he expected to be clueless, barge in and try to take what I wanted back.

Demetri, Felix, Paul, Seth, and Sam all showed up to help. They hated this fucker as much as I did and they were glad to see him leave the Marines. We all knew that he hated me because I did a better job than he did, but that's just who I am I have to excel in everything I do. I don't every go into anything lightly.

We came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to hurt the girls or my babies and decided to let him sweat it out a little bit. We knew where he was and we knew how to go about getting in and out without being hurt. The only thing we didn't know was if we could get in and out without one of the girls ending up hurt in the end. I wasn't so much worried about Bella as I was Alice at this moment. I knew that Bella was tough and would do anything in her power to keep Alice and herself safe, especially since she was pregnant.

I don't really think that that asshole really gave much thought into what he was doing when he took Bella. She can be a lot to handle when she is in a good mood, and when she is in a bad mood I typically try and run for cover. I know I'm a coward right? But right now I had to put those feelings away and not let them come between me and my objective. The objective being getting Bella and Alice back home safe where they belonged and to kill that motherfucker that took them.

He always was pissed off at how well I did and all the things that I had that he didn't. Like parents. I was loved and taken care of my Carlisle and Esme and his parents were horrible, that's the only way I know to describe them. I just wished he would have realized that I was a friend to him and not an enemy that he had to go up against all the time.

I was broken out of my musings by Jasper coming over and telling me it was time to go get our girls. All of us were armed heavily. I was the best sniper out of the group, obviously and I was going to see if I could find a place somewhere to set up and take him down that way. I didn't even blink at the idea of killing someone I once considered a friend. I just didn't know it would be this easy.

We all climbed into mine and Jasper's trucks and headed towards the warehouse. I had loaded my .50 caliber rifle in the back of the truck packed in its special case as to not jumble any of the sights. Jasper led the way and I followed closely behind him. He was going to go into the building first and hand him what looked like a suitcase full of money. Then try and get Bella and Alice out of there peacefully, we were the backup. I didn't like that very much, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to go in guns blazing and just take the fucker down, but I knew if I did that Bella and Alice could get hurt.

We finally pulled up close to the warehouse and all the guys that were in with Jazz jumped out and hopped in the bed of my pickup, being very careful about jarring my gun case. I wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of them and they knew it, especially if they somehow fucked up my gun. I drove to a more secluded spot and parked the truck and got and grabbed my guns.

There was a small hill that was elevated above the warehouse so I went up there and decided to see if it would work. I set up my tripod and attached my gun then started searching through the scope. It didn't take long and I found Jasper at the entrance to the warehouse knocking on the door. He was armed as well with a handgun and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Jazz would use it in an instant.

The door opened and there he stood in all his fucking glory or idiocy whichever works best for you at the moment. I knew that as soon as Jasper was inside that the other guys were going to move in and try and take him down, but I just couldn't bring myself to think that. This was my mark and I was damn well going to be the one to take his ass out.

My plan was great, I just didn't realize that Bella would be so involved and do something so drastic.

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward went into the house to make sure it was secure and that no one was inside, but I had this bad feeling that something was about to happen. I don't know what but I knew it would be soon. Edward had been inside for some time now and I was starting to get worried. I got out of the truck and started to make my way inside, I had taken to carrying a weapon everywhere I went now and had the gun strapped to my ankle.

I was about to bend down and pick it up when out of nowhere I was hit in the back of the head. Then everything went black.

I woke up alone and tied to a chair. There was only minimal light coming in and I knew that I had been kidnapped by Edward's birth father. I don't know what his motivation behind kidnapping me would be unless he wanted money or to just hurt him in some way. I shifted my legs and noticed that my gun was still there, thank god for that.

I didn't know how I was going to get out of here and I was really worried about what Edward was going to do. I knew that he would find me and that he would take care of everything, but I was worried that he might get hurt. It was hard to think about much of anything other than that at the moment because of the horrible pounding in my head. I don't know what that prick hit me with but I do know that it hurt like a son of bitch.

I don't know how long I sat there waiting for someone, anyone to come in and at least let me know something. I was getting bored and I was starting to get hungry and my stomach hurt. I just hoped that nothing was wrong with the babies. I would kill whoever it was that had taken me if there was something wrong with them.

I was about to fall asleep again when I heard some scuffling and then the door being opened. The man that I guess had taken me had taken Alice as well. I don't know for sure but I think that this fucker was trying to hurt Edward in any way that he possibly could and that just wasn't going to fly.

"Who the fuck are you?" I screamed at the stupid cock sucker.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I don't think that you have any right to ask me who I am, but I think that I will tell you both a story and then maybe you will figure out my reasons behind doing this. But first just so you know, Alice your husband should be stopping by sometime either later today or tomorrow with a large amount of cash from your trust fund and then you are free to go. Now Bella on the other hand is never leaving my sight. You see Edward has always outdone me in everything that we did. He had the better parents, the money, the looks, and the damn job. You see I was born into a military family and I was raised to excel in the Marines, but Edward went and screwed that up. You see I was supposed to be a sniper, but Edward just had to show me up, hell he showed everyone up. I got the lowly job of being a spotter. Thank god they didn't pair with me Edward, but what they did making me be a spotter was just the last nail in the coffin.

After Edward and I got out of the military I found out that his parents had been killed and I couldn't help but rejoice at the fact that now he didn't have a family. Of course, he still had the money and I knew that I was going to get it from him. I couldn't have the job I wanted but I could take away anything that I found out mattered to him. Which is where the both of you come in. I know that I'm not getting the money directly from Edward, but that's okay at least I get some of what's coming to me. And Bella, oh Bella, how beautiful you are. You are going to make a wonderful mother to my babies. Those that you have right now won't be there much longer just to let you know. You are mine now and I am not going to give you back. I'll leave you two to talk now, I'll be back to get you, Alice, after your husband drops off my money and I know that I am safe."

After he left Alice hurried over to me and untied my wrists and legs. I immediately wrapped her up in a hug. I knew she was scared she had been through something similar to this before and I didn't know how to help her, but I knew that I had to be strong for her and Edward's and mine babies. The next time that fucker came back in this room he was getting shot in the fucking head.

I reached down and grabbed the gun from my ankle and checked to make sure that it was loaded and ready to go. Alice seemed shocked at first to see that I had a gun, but I wasn't going to take any chances anymore, that's why I had the gun in the first place.

"Alice this is important. Did you see any easily accessible exits on your way in here? Please think as hard as you can. There is obviously no way out of this room, so we are going to have to find another way out." I told her quickly.

"No, I didn't notice anything I was fighting back to hard to really pay attention. I'm sorry Bella I didn't realize that he had you too or I would have thought to check the place out better." She seemed upset that she hadn't seen anything, which was okay I figured that she probably wouldn't.

"Here's what we are going to do, the next time he comes in this room I want you to get behind me and keep still and quiet and he is going to be eating some lead. I don't take kindly to people hurting those I love or trying to take things away from me that aren't theirs just listen to what I tell you and we will make it out of here alive."

She just nodded her head in silent agreement with me. We both fell asleep wrapped up together for warmth, it was extremely cold in the room we were in. It appeared to be morning and there was more light shining in this time. I figured that if the guys were going to make their moves that it would be soon.

Not even minutes later I heard the banging of a door and hurried footsteps and what sounded like the cocking of a gun. I just hoped that whoever was behind the banging knew what they were doing. I woke Alice up and told her to be quiet and stay behind me, because the shit was about to hit the fan.

**Wow! I didn't think that I would get that chapter done so soon, but all your reviews helped. I know I left it with a cliffie, but I felt this was a good place to leave this chapter at. So make sure you review to find out who the kidnapper is and to find out what happens to Bella and Edward next. Everything will come to a head in the next chapter.**

**Please just push the little button and tell me what you thought really quick!!**

**Thanks!!**


	21. It's All Over

**Well, I didn't get all the reviews I wanted for the last chapter, but Edward told me to suck it up and go ahead and update the story; so what are you going to do. I'm not going to argue with a gun-toting Edward. Well, we are getting close to the end, there are only going to be a couple more chapters and then an epilogue. I know it makes me sad to think this story is almost over.**

**I do want to know if anyone would like any outtakes from this story or if anyone wants me to write another story. Let me know in your review or PM and let me know what you would like to see next.**

**I am also very sorry for taking such a long time to update, I haven't been home and when I have my computer was possessed by the devil. It was being evil.**

**Oh and I was nominated for an Indie!!! Yes!! I am so excited. So I want all of you that love my story to go and vote for me! It would be kick ass if I actually won something like that and it would all be credited to you. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Jasper had been in the building for about five minutes now and I was starting to get worried. I knew that that dick would probably want to make sure that the money in the briefcase was real, of course it's real, I mean everyone carries a suitcase of money around with them at all times right? No, well let's just hope that this guy can't spot fake money. Jazz and I between the two of us had plenty of fake money lying around to make the suitcase full. Don't ask why we had that kind of money we just do okay? But let's just say that this is somewhat a common occurrence when you are wealthy.

I was worrying about everything and anything that I could think of to worry about. What was happening with Bella? Were her and Alice safe? Was that asshole going to kill them after getting the money? I was stressing myself out and I needed to be calm and collected if I was going to be able to take that bastard out. I took a few calming breaths and lined up my sights. I could clearly see into the room that Bella and Alice were being held. It appeared that they were both alright, which I was extremely thankful for. Now I just had to wait it out. I needed him to come through that door and "Bam" he's dead.

I know I should probably feel sorry for the fucker that did this, he was a friend of mine for many years; but I just can't let this slide. He has my wife, sister, and my babies in that room and that just doesn't fly well with me. It had now been about twenty minutes since Jazz went into the warehouse and I was starting to get antsy. Getting antsy while having a .50 caliber rifle was not something that you should do, let's just say that I could cause a lot of damage if it accidently went off.

I looked through my sights again and found that the door to the room was being opened and there he stood in all his glory or ignorance whatever suits your taste the best, but I vote for ignorance. He looked just the same as I remember him. He was tall, lean, tan, but he had added a lot more muscle since I last saw him. I watched carefully to see what he was going to do next, my muscles tensed in anticipation. I noticed him going forward to grab Alice and in that moment I knew that there was something wrong, Jazz should have been in the room with him getting her. I just hoped that he was still alive.

I waited to see what he would do next. I had my finger on the trigger and my sights were on him, I just had to wait for the perfect shot. Not even seconds later I was pulling the trigger and letting the bullet fly through the air. I hadn't noticed at first but there were two gun shots before mine. I quickly packed up my stuff and raced down to the warehouse. I opened the door and stepped inside. My pistol at the ready should I need it. I crept quietly through the warehouse checking each room trying to find Jasper. I finally found him bound and gagged in one of the rooms. I quickly untied his binds and set him free.

Together we both went in search of our wives. I knew that they were okay I had shot that fucker right in the head. There wouldn't be much left of him, at least not enough to identify the body. We slowly made our way to the room where the girls were at and heard crying. I couldn't tell which one of them was crying, but I knew we needed to get in there now. We burst through the door in time to see who was crying. It was Bella and Alice both. As I looked closer at Bella to access whether any damage had been done to her or not I noticed the gun in her hand. I looked down at the body on the ground and noticed there were two bullet holes in his chest.

I quickly moved over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. She stopped crying almost immediately. I asked her how and where she got the gun from and she told me that her father had given it to her before he passed away. I was shocked to say the least, but I guess that he wouldn't have thought to check and see if she was armed or not, her being just a helpless girl and all.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "What's going to happen now? And who was that man? He never told us his name. He just said that you had everything growing up that he wanted and that you took what he wanted most when you went into the military."

"Well, as for what is going to happen now, we are going to call the cops and have them come out here and explain what happened. He was known to have psychotic behavior and was dishonorably discharged from the military. His name was Alistair Daniels. He was in my unit in the Marine's and he came from a strong military background. I got the job of sniper that he wanted while they placed him as a spotter. To say that he wasn't happy about it would be the biggest understatement of the year. We also grew up together and I really never gave it much thought until now that is, but I could see why he would be pissed at me. I was just naturally good at almost everything that I tried and well he always came in second to me."

"Yeah, he told us some of the same stuff. Are the cops on their way yet?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we had a team of men outside waiting to help us if this situation got out of hand like it so easily could have and they have already called the cops."

I was so relieved to find that Bella and Alice were both okay and that he hadn't hurt them. I don't know what I would have done had harm come to either of them, but especially Bella and my babies. It was at that moment that it really caught up with me how emotionally attached I already was to those two little babies. I didn't believe that I would actually feel so strongly towards them in that moment, I thought that it would take them being born or seeing Bella's stomach all round before I did.

The cops finally showed up and we gave them our statements on what had been happening and the kidnapping. We explained why he had three bullet holes in his body and why half of his head was missing. The cops decided that it was all in self-defense and that none of us were going to be charged with anything. I was thankful for that. I couldn't stand to be away from Bella for any extended period of time.

We finally left the warehouse around dark and headed back to our house. The animals all needed to be fed and the pasture cattle needed to be checked on as well. We made it home in record time and started to do the evening chores. After we finished up in the barns we made our way back to get the four-wheelers and the spotlights. We slowly made our way down to the pasture to check on the cows. It appeared that while we had been gone five other cows had calved. It was an amazing thing to behold. A new life being in this world, it was just so beautiful. I couldn't wait until it was time for mine to get here.

We counted all of the cows and made sure that all the babies were healthy and decided that we would come back down in the morning and tag them and give them their shots. It was getting to dark out to really see anything and we didn't need a pissed off momma coming at us out of nowhere. We headed back to the house and when we got there we were greeted by a wonderful sight. We hadn't seen Jake and Leah for almost five months now and we had started to think that they had just ran off or someone ran over them.

But there sitting on the porch was Jake, Leah, and a litter of puppies. The puppies only looked to be about eight weeks old. I was so excited to have puppies around the property and our twins would already have their own dogs to play with when they got old enough. We sat down on the porch and played with the dogs for a little while before Bella stated that she was hungry and in need of a nice long bath. I stood up and helped her up as well.

We both ended up just eating a really quick sandwich and made our way to the bathroom. I started filling the tub with water while she undressed. I quickly got undressed as well and we both got into the tub and soaked together. Nothing sexual happened that night, we were both exhausted from the events of the past few days and months even. Right now we just needed to know that the other was here and safe and in each other's arms. We drifted off to sleep that night wound tightly around each other. It was pure bliss.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I had writer's block and I was lucky to even get this much out. I think it sucked, but I hope that you all like it just a little bit. As always, please review.**

**Thanks,**

**Shortbritches85**


	22. Epilogue

**This is it! The final chapter of Big Green Tractor. I know that I kind of just through everyone for a loop, I'm sure that most people expected a couple more chapters about Bella being pregnant and Edward catering to all her needs, but in all honesty I think that everyone can just imagine that part for themselves. It has been a great ride and I want to thank all the people that have stuck with my story since the beginning. It means the world to me. So please leave me one more review and tell me what you thought of the whole story. And if you all really love me go nominate me for an Indie award.**

**Thanks and bunches of love to all of you, you know who you are.**

**Third Person POV**

_Five Years Later_

It had been an interesting five years for the Cullen family. They brought two beautiful baby boys into this world and ended up naming them after their grandfathers. Anthony Carlisle Cullen and William Charlie Cullen were brought into this world on June 9th, almost a whole month early, but they did great. They only had to stay in the hospital for a short time and then were able to go home.

Bella and Edward tried for more kids, but were unable to get pregnant again. They were both very devastated to find out that she couldn't bear children anymore. Of course, that just brought the two of them closer together. They were still so much in love that it made some people nauseous just to be around them for long periods of time. They kept the farming and ranching up and both enjoyed it tremendously. The boys also had a great time learning to ride the horses and getting to play with all the animals on the farm.

They never heard from Edward Sr. again. They figured that whatever he wanted must not have been worth it to him to come back. Elizabeth was still in jail for her crimes and would probably continue on at a mental institution. The prison guards all said that she seemed to be getting crazier and crazier every day. It was sad to see that happen to her, but it was also nice for Edward to know that she could never try to hurt them again.

Bella graduated college and was certified to teach, but she chose to stay at home and work on the farm. It allowed her to spend her time with all her boys. The twins never wanted for anything all they had to do was say something and whatever it was they had it. They may have had everything in the world, but the one thing they really wanted. Which was a baby sister. They kept asking their parents for one and kept on getting told that it couldn't happen. They were disappointed to say the least.

It was now nearing Edward and Bella's anniversary and Bella had prepared something special for their night together. Alice and Jasper were taking the kids for them this evening which was nice since it was their anniversary too. Bella cooked Edward a special meal of baby back ribs, baby corn, baby shrimp, and baby corn. When Edward came downstairs from getting cleaned up he asked her what was for supper and she told him what all she had prepared. But she had to know if he noticed a theme here or not. So she asked him if he did, but of course men are dense and just don't pay much attention to things.

After they finished eating they exchanged gifts. Bella gave hers to Edward first and when he opened the package he was beaming. There in his hands was a pregnancy test and it was positive. They were going to have another baby and they were thrilled at the idea of it. The celebrated long into the night by making soft, sweet, love with one another.

The told the twins their great news the next day and they were just as excited if not more so than their parents were. They were already trying to pick out girls names to help their parents out. Both Bella and Edward thought it was extremely cute of them to do so.

Bella and Edward got the shock of their life when they went to the doctor for their checkup, they were having twins again. This time both girls. They were of course thrilled about this, now they would have an even home. This also meant that they got to recruit Alice into redecorating and helping remodel the house to better suit six people.

7 months later two beautiful baby girls were brought into this world. They didn't name their girls after their grandmother's because they didn't want the name Renee associated with either of their babies. They chose to name them Kaylee Noelle and Kiera Michelle.

This ends the tale of the fast paced way of love, hurt, comfort, drama, humor, and romance of this wonderful couple and their now complete family. They survived their first year together even though it was hard and they still persevered. Knowing that they could survive that they knew that they could survive anything as long as they had each other.

**Thank you to everyone that has read my story. I really appreciate all the reviews and hits that I got from the story. Thank you again. I know this was short, but it just seemed like a great place to end it. Leave me one more review and let me know what you thought of the whole thing. I am sad to see this end, but it's time.**

**Thanks to everyone!!**

**Shortbritches85**


	23. Last Update!

**I just wanted to let everyone know that**

**I have a new story posted.**

**It's called Criminal Minds.**

**It's going to be pretty dark and gory.**

**Not any of that fluff that was in BGT.**

**Since I have started two new stories that**

**are now consuming my brain**

**it will be a while before I post the sequel.**

**I'm not saying that it will take**

**forever or anything like that.**

**It will probably be up within**

**the month at the latest.**

**Thanks,**

**Shortbritches85**

**&**

**Madison Elliott**

**Who is the one that came up with the idea in the first place.**


	24. I Have A Favor

**Sorry for the quick author's note, but I have a favor to ask of my readers! I started re-writing Big Green Tractor today and I was wondering if anyone out there would want to pre-read and beta for me? **

**I would like this story to flow a lot better this time around and make better sense. So if I have to I will get down on my knees and beg each and every one of you. Please PM me or e-mail me if you would be willing to help me out!**

**Lots of love and naked, dirty-talking Edwards for all of you!**


End file.
